Forgive and Forget
by Harry Potter Fan 1994
Summary: The foster fathers of Richard Grayson and Kori Anders have arranged their marriage.  However, problems arise, and it seems like this couple will never even make it to their wedding day.  Pairing: RobStar.  Read and review, please!  COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, you guys! Yeah, this is the D one, because it got seven votes. The next one is the one where Star and Robin get into that big fight and Starfire goes to Tamaran...yeah. So anyway, I hope you guys like this!

K, just so you know, this story doesn't have two POV's. It's just because they're on different continents right now. Most of the chapters will be in Normal POV.

Disclaimer: Don't own TT.

* * *

Kori Anders hung up the phone, sighing. Her foster father, Galfore, had just called saying he had 'something of the utmost importance' to show her, but he wouldn't tell her what. Kori loved surprises, but if it was urgent she'd rather know now. She walked downstairs and sat in the living room, waiting for Galfore. 

Galfore, who used to be a family friend, had adopted her when her parents had died in a plane crash. For fourteen years, she had been his 'daughter' at business meetings and the like. Galfore was a billionaire, the owner of a large international hotel line. He was well known all around the world, and therefore, so was Kori. His mansion on the island of Tamaran was almost bigger than a castle. Kori had learned from a young age it was probably a good idea to carry around a map.

Their butler, Josef, opened the door to let Galfore in. He thanked 'Joe,' as Kori had affectionately nicknamed him, and walked up to Kori with a smile on his face. To see a formidable man like Galfore smile was a strange sight for most people. Galfore had worked in the French army for a few years, and the large scar near his eye was the subject of many of his favorite tales from there. He was over seven feet tall, and all muscle. He bent down so Kori could stand on her tiptoes and kiss him on the cheek.

"Good evening, Galfore. You had something to show me?" she asked, eyeing a small plastic bag in his much larger hand.

"Ah, yes. But first...you remember Mr. Wayne, yes?" he asked. Kori nodded slowly. Mr. Bruce Wayne was a business partner of Galfore's, had Kori had been forced to make his acquiantance numerous amount of times. She hadn't really liked him; he was far too cold for her taste. "He has a son," Galfore continued, "who happens to be around your age." Kori frowned. She had never met his son.

"What does this have to do with me?" she asked.

"Korina, you are twenty-three years old now. Do you not think it is time to...er...'settle down'?" Kori had a vague idea of where this was going.

"No...?"

"Korina, Mr. Wayne and I have arranged for you and his son, Richard, to be married," Galfore said hurriedly. Kori stood shell-shocked, trying to absorb this piece of information, but Galfore wouldn't let her think. "Before you say anything, we have been watching you two for many months now, and have come to the conclusion that you will be very happy together. Look." He pulled an envelope out of the bag he had been carrying, and pulled something out of it.

It was a picture. A picture of a man standing by whom she knew as Bruce Wayne, smiling for the camera. Kori's breath hitched. He had the most amazing smile, and his jet-black hair looked so silky Kori actually found her hand roaming to it. She covered up the action by lifting up the picture to take a closer look. The man was leaning easily on the wall behind him, and she saw that Bruce was sending a disapproving glare his way. Kori forced herself to keep her eyes on his face in vain. Galfore took the picture away from her.

"What think you?" he asked, a knowing smile adorning his war-battered features.

"I-I don't know h-him yet," stammered Kori.

"What think you _so far_? Are you pleased?" asked Galfore.

"Very much," answered Kori, avoiding Galfore's gaze as she blushed. Galfore laughed heartily.

"Wonderful. You will be heading to America tomorrow to meet your new fiancée." Kori's head shot up, alarmed.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes. Your wedding is in two months, and we have generously allowed you two months to become acquianted. Go to sleep now, my little bumgorf. You have a long day ahead of you," he said, patting her on the head.

"Galfore, I am not five years old anymore. I am...apparently, I am getting married!"

"I know."

Kori never thought she'd be able to get to sleep. Nervousness raged through her body, but she thought of Richard's smile and relaxed.

* * *

Richard Grayson groaned as Bruce Wayne set a stack of papers down on his desk. "It's not for you, it's for me," said Bruce crossly. "I have something else you might be interested in."

"Better not be more paperwork. Do you know the last time Vic, Gar, and I went out? 'Cause I don't," Richard grumbled.

"Well, then, you'll be happy to know that you'll be working part-time for the next two months," replied Bruce. Richard rolled his eyes, though Bruce couldn't see them because of Richard's sunglasses.

"Come on, Bruce, you know I was joking. What else am I supposed to do? Everyone already thinks I'm an obsessive jerk, so why ruin the reputation? Besides, Harper and Redd are catching up big time. If we want to stay at the top, then--"

"You're getting married," said Bruce bluntly. Bruce was known for being blunt.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, you're getting married. You remember my partner Galfore. He has a daughter. We're planning to marry you two. It'll be a big boost for both Wayne Enterprises and Galfore's hotels. It's a win-win situation." Richard could not believe what he was hearing.

"You're _using _us? That's not a win-win situation! What if I don't like her?" he demanded. Bruce smirked.

"Oh, I think you will. See, Galfore sent me a picture..." started Bruce, pulling out an envelope. Richard grabbed it and took out the picture inside. His heart pretty much stopped beating.

"She's beautiful," he murmured, forgetting Bruce was right in front of him. Bruce smirked again, but Richard ignored him. So _this_ was Kori. She was sitting on a windowsill, and the open window looked out on to a beach. Her waist-length auburn hair fluttered in the wind, and Richard almost mistook it for fire. Her huge emerald eyes stared out at him, as if they were staring through to his soul. Flawless skin, perfect lips, and an amazing body. Richard was almost reduced to drooling.

"Happy?" asked Bruce. Richard nodded blankly. "Good. She should be here at ten p.m. tomorrow. I will go pick her up from the airport, and you had better make yourself look presentable, understood?" Again, Richard nodded, not really paying attention. Bruce snatched the picture out of Richard's hands. "Understood?" he asked again, his voice much colder.

"Presentable. Yeah, I get it. Now give me that picture!" Richard slapped his hand over his mouth as he realized what he had just said. Bruce sighed and turned away, throwing the picture in an empty trash can.

"Obsessive jerk...I can see where that came from," he said before exiting. Richard waited until his footsteps died away before looking in the trash can. It was empty, so what the heck? He fished out the picture and put it in his pocket.

* * *

Okay, so the first chapter didn't really turn out how I wanted it to, but, yeah.

OMG! HP7 TONIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LOL

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Just so you know, this is gonna be like a drama fic, with lots of cheating and crying and yelling and all that good stuff. LOL and, I'm changing my name (on monday). Anyway...

Disclaimer: Don't own tt

* * *

"Yo Rich! Long time no see!" called Richard's best friend, Victor Stone. He was a six foot four, all muscle mechanic, who could play football like a pro. Vic could be a bit imposing at times, and tended to be a little pessimistic under pressure, but was an all around nice guy.

"Hey Vic," greeted Richard nervously. He had been growing increasingly nervous as ten o'clock approached, and had called Vic over to Wayne Manor for some advice. Vic seemed to notice something was off.

"You okay? You look kinda…un-Dick-ish," said Vic, frowning. Richard could no longer keep his news to himself.

"I'm getting married!" he blurted. The words sounded so unfamiliar, as if he was saying them about someone else. _He_ was getting married? No, no, that couldn't be. He was Richard Grayson, the workaholic! He was getting _married_?

Vic's eyes opened wide in shock. "You're gettin' hitched? But I never even met your girlfriend! Is that why you were avoiding me and Gar?"

Richard shook his head. "I wasn't avoiding you guys, I just had work to do. I've never met this girl either. Bruce and his buddy set us up. She lives halfway around the world."

Vic raised his eyebrows. "Any dirt on her?"

Richard nodded. "Her name's Kori. Kori Anders. Bruce gave me a picture." He colored as he pulled the picture out of his pocket. He had kept it there and looked at it every couple of minutes, and it loosened the knot in his stomach. If she could look _that good_, she couldn't be _that bad_, could she?

Vic let out a low whistle. "You are one lucky guy. Do you know if she's got any friends I could take out sometime?" he asked. Richard snatched the picture back.

"Karen."

"Who's Ka—oh. Right." Karen Beecher was Vic's girlfriend of two years. Apparently, one photo could erase two years' worth of memories.

"She looks nice, but she might not like your little attitude problem."

"What attitude problem?" asked Richard harshly.

"That. Your temper. Guys like fiery girls. Girls don't like fiery guys. Fact of life." Richard frowned.

"Well, I—"

Vic's cell phone started ringing. He checked the number. "It's Karen, I gotta go. Congrats, by the way. Just try not to be too much of an obsessive, insensitive jerk. See you later!" With that statement, Vic left behind an insulted Richard. Not only was he _obsessive_, but he was _insensitive, _too. Great.

Kori nervously glanced at her watch. It said ten p.m. What if it was wrong? What if she was actually an hour early, or an hour late, and her watch was ahead or behind? What if they had forgotten about her? She wished Galfore was here.

She spotted an elderly man trying to catch her eye, and attempted to smile. It was Alfred, the butler Galfore had told her about. They _hadn't_ forgotten about her.

Kori pushed her way through the crowd and met up with him. "Hello, Miss Anders. Right this way, please," Alfred greeted. Kori followed him to a Mercedes waiting in the parking lot. Alfred opened the door for her, and she stepped in, politely refusing his offer to take her luggage. He was so old! How could he carry _anything_, even if she had brought just one suitcase?

Kori had never seen skyscrapers, as there were none on Tamaran. She'd never been away from there before. She wished the drive would never end, and that she could go exploring the huge city that was Gotham forever, but they pulled up at Wayne Manor not fifteen minutes later. This time, Alfred didn't listen to her protests, and swiped her suitcase out of her hands. Kori stalled walking to the front door by taking the smallest steps possible.

Alfred rang the doorbell and it opened at once, almost as if Richard Grayson had been waiting right behind it. He smiled as he saw Alfred, and then craned his neck to catch a glance of Kori. She waved weakly. She hadn't thought it possible, but he was so much better looking in person. His hair was spiked to perfection and his mysterious-looking sunglasses were in place, just like in the picture. In fact, everything looked exactly like the picture, except he did not look quite as easygoing. Kori could help but feel a little thrill that she was going to spend the _rest of her life_ waking up every morning to see someone like that.

Richard moved aside to let Alfred in and then smiled halfheartedly at Kori. Her hand automatically went up to smooth her hair down. _Do I look presentable? I have just been sitting on an airplane for twelve hours; I must look horrible! No wonder he is staring at me like that," _she thought fearfully. Slowly, she approached the front doors.

It was easy to tell, for everyone but the newcomer, that Richard was star struck. Unfortunately, no one was around to tell that to the newcomer. She glanced at him fearfully, then approached, her head bowed.

"I am sorry for my appearance. I had no time after I arrived. I had not meant to make such a horrid first impression," she murmured in the most musical voice he had ever heard. _She's got to be joking_, thought Richard.

"You look beautiful," he reassured her, and then blushed, noticing Kori was doing the same.

"Thank you," she whispered, not daring to come in the house. He beckoned to her, and she followed him to the living room hesitantly. Richard was surprised that she wasn't awed by the size of the place, like so many other guests were, but then again, Galfore did own an _island_.

"Kori. I haven't seen you in a while," said a rather cold voice. Richard scowled. Bruce could only ever welcome _important _guests. No one else was worth his time.

"H-hello, Mr. Wayne. It…it is a pleasure to meet you, as well," Kori stammered. Richard felt sorry for the girl. She wasn't as used to Bruce as he was.

Bruce nodded and ignored the two, leaving an awkward silence. _I'm getting _married_ to this girl, _Richard realized. It suddenly came as a shock, but not such a bad one.

"I…uh, Richard Grayson," he said, thrusting out his hand clumsily. Kori relaxed a little bit.

"Kori Anders." Should she have said 'Kori Grayson'? _It has a nice ring to it, _she thought, and blushed internally. No, that would have been too forward.

Richard was silently seething. He was never clumsy. Ever. He didn't like what Kori was doing to him at all. Maybe, over time, he'd learn to control it.

_But what if I don't? What if I go to some business dinner with Kori and she makes me look like a babbling fool? _Richard shook his head, trying to shut his overactive imagination up.

"Um…so…" he said uncomfortably. Bruce turned towards them, still looking a bit cold.

"Why don't you show her to your room, Dick? And, while you're at it, ask her what plans she wants for the wedding. Anything but the guest list. Galfore and I will attend to that." It wasn't a question, it was an order. At the mention of the wedding, the silence between Kori and Richard grew even tenser. It was not helped by the words 'your room.' Surely Bruce didn't expect them to _act_ like a married couple, not when they barely knew each other.

"Right. Ahem. So. What do you…do you want to…or would you rather…?" he started, floundering helplessly. Kori giggled. Richard frowned, not used to being made fun of, and not liking it at all. Swallowing down the slight anger, he tried again. "What would you rather do first?"

Kori shrugged. "Whatever is easiest for you." They both did not think the idea of being alone with each other—in a bedroom, no less—was very appealing, so they settled with the 'plans,' as Bruce would be in the room with them.

"I don't really do wedding plans," admitted Richard. "Unless you're planning to take up a job in the next two months, you won't have a lot to do around here, so…if you wanted to, you could work on them. If you'd rather do something else, though, then we—"

Kori interrupted. "I am perfectly content with working on these plans, Richard. If you would like, I could show them to you after I am finished, and we could go over it together," said Kori. Richard nodded, relieved. He would hate having to take care of something like that. He couldn't even say the word 'wedding' without his stomach doing flips. Plus, he had a company to look after, as Bruce often left him in charge while he was on his frequent trips. Richard didn't have time for trifles like his own wedding.

Still, who called him 'Richard'? And the accent she had was strange, almost as if she had emerged from the nineteenth century. _It's cute, though, _he thought, but pushed it away. He couldn't go out in public with someone who couldn't talk straight. It could be bad news for the company. Somehow, someway, it would be.

Kori smiled, and it grew wider as Richard yawned. "Do you wish to rest? Perhaps it would be better to discuss this in the morning." Richard nodded in agreement, and glanced at Bruce, who wasn't paying them any attention. Had he meant what he said about them sleeping in the same room? Richard had rather not, but what would Kori think if he turned her out? What would she think if he _followed_ Bruce's 'advice'?

"Um, yeah…so…upstairs. The rooms are kind of plain…we never really got them painted, except the guest rooms. If you'd rather sleep there…?" he asked hopefully. Kori was paying no attention to him. She was staring oddly at Bruce.

"Excuse me," Kori whispered to Richard before getting up and walking over. That's when he realized she wasn't staring at Bruce, she was staring at the window behind him. She let out a disappointed whimper, and Richard felt a tug somewhere in his chest, probably where some people would call 'the heart.' He'd never felt it before.

Bruce smirked at Kori. "Galfore told me about your obsession with stars. You can't see too many them in the city, although Dick has a nice view of a cluster from his room." Kori didn't notice Bruce's tone, and turned to Richard, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Please may I see them, Richard? I do not mean to intrude on your privacy, but it has become almost a necessity for me. I promise, tonight will be the only night, and I—"

"Of course," choked out Richard. How could he refuse? Kori squealed in delight and threw her arms around him, knocking the breath and the pride out of him. Bruce shook his head and returned to his work, while Richard pried Kori off of him.

"Um…it's no problem, seriously," he said, slightly disturbed. His former anger sparked up again. _If Kori hugged me because I told her she could watch stars, how many other people has she hugged before this? How many of them were guys? _

He led Kori up to his room, fuming, but keeping his face completely expressionless. Heading into his room, he tore aside the curtain with more force than needed. _Stop it, Grayson! You're losing it because of guys you've never met! _

Kori cooed at the view, a single cluster of stars that refused to be shut out by the city's bright lights. Richard glanced at her, almost smiling at her wonder. He could have stood there forever, watching her bathed in moonlight, but she turned away, looking completely serene.

"Thank you! I have always enjoyed watching the stars. It gives a sense of comfort."

"Yeah…me, too," said Richard, although he had to admit, the view had never been as good as this. Shaking the thought out of his head, he asked, "Are you tired? You've come a long way."

Kori nodded slightly. "If there are any spare bedchambers in this hall, I would be glad to…" She stopped at Richard's relieved expression, which he quickly hid. She giggled. "It seems that you would be glad as well."

Richard shook his head, hoping he hadn't offended her. "No, seriously, Kori. I don't mind. Whatever you want," he said hastily.

Kori giggled again. "You do mind, Richard. Admit it."

What was she doing, asking him to lay down every ounce of his pride for her? "No, really. I don't care where you—"

"Richard."

"What? I don't!"

"Richard…"

Richard was losing patience. "Fine!" Kori grinned triumphantly, but Richard wasn't about to let her win. "Fine. You're sleeping in here. It's settled, then." He walked into the bathroom to change, leaving a wide-eyed Kori behind.

Kori bit her lip and searched her bag for her nightclothes. This was not working out like she had thought it would. Richard had no patience whatsoever, and cared deeply for his 'image.' Kori toyed with the idea of making him regret his decision, but banished it. After all, she hadn't known him for long, and it would be a rather forward thing to do. _Everything I think of seems to be forward. _Finally finding what she was looking for, she slipped into Richard's closet and changed.

His bed was so different from hers at home on Tamaran. For one, it was not purple and round. It was a four-poster with plain black covers. Richard had a dresser in one corner of his room, a bookshelf containing things about business Kori would never read, and a nightstand next to his bed. His room was so bare; it almost hurt Kori's eyes.

Richard came out to find Kori already lying in bed. She'd parted the curtains so the cluster of stars shone through, and was gazing at them. He walked over and gently laid down next to her, so as to not disturb her from her star-watching. Kori turned around anyway.

"Richard, do you sleep with those on?" asked Kori, pointing to his sunglasses.

"No." He took them off and closed his eyes, unwilling to let Kori see them.

"Richard…why do you wear them indoors? Are they not meant for outdoor use?" asked Kori. He hadn't realized how close she was, and shivered slightly when he felt her breath on his ear. He shrugged. "There must be some reason, Richard. Please, I wish to—"

Richard could take no more of it. He turned away and growled, "It's no big deal, Kori, just go to sleep!" Kori recoiled, hurt.

"Very well," she murmured softly, turning to look at the stars again. They winked and twinkled at her until she drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! PLEASE review! 


	3. Chapter 3

LOL next chapter...don't own tt

* * *

When Richard woke up the next morning, he found that he was the only one in the room. _Was it all a dream?_ he asked himself. Frowning, he got up and changed, slipping down the stairs out of sleepiness. 

Kori was waiting for him in the kitchen, and Richard gave a smile of relief when he realized he _wasn't_ dreaming. She turned to see him and cheerily greeted, "Good morning!"

"You, too," he answered. He'd never before had anyone to talk to in the mornings. Usually, they were for peace and quiet before work. That wouldn't be possible with Kori banging pots and pans at six o'clock in the morning.

"He, Kori, why're you up so early? You don't have to work, I do." He regretted saying that almost immediately, as Kori might take it as impolite. She however, shrugged and grinned at him.

"I enjoy watching the sunset. It is especially nice from the top of Wayne Manor, where I can see it in between the tall buildings. It almost makes up for the absence of the stars." She set something that looked like brown macaroni in front of him. "I wished to show you a traditional Tamaranian dish, as I am sure you will like it very much."

Richard eyed the plate apprehensively. "Um…I'm supposed to…eat it?" he asked. Kori nodded eagerly. "Okay…" He spooned up a small piece and stuck it in his mouth. All of a sudden, his eyes bulged and his entire body felt like it was burning.

"Richard! Are you undamaged?"

"Water!" he croaked. Kori brought a glass obediently, and Richard chugged it down. A bitter taste remained, but it wasn't as insanely spicy as it had been before.

"You…did not like it…" said Kori disappointedly. Richard could barely retort.

"How could I? That thing nearly burned me from the inside out! And that was just one noodle! How can you _eat_ this stuff?" he yelled incredulously. Kori's eyes glistened with tears.

"I am sorry. I was not aware it was so spicy. Perhaps your American 'cereal' would be better suited for you," she whispered. Richard nodded in relief.

Kori sat down quietly and ate the stuff she made, while Richard watched in disgusted fascination. How anyone could eat that without spitting fire was beyond him.

"I'm going to work. See you later," he said shortly. Kori merely nodded. Though guilt welled up and set on his stomach like a stone, he refused to apologize for his behavior. Was she trying to _poison_ him?

Kori sighed for the thousandth time that day. This morning had not gone well at all, especially after Richard had gone. She had tried to work on the wedding plans, but had been interrupted by her cell phone.

_Flashback _

_"Hello?" Kori said quietly. _

_"Korina, I have horrible news. It's Koma," Galfore had answered. Kori gasped. Her sister, Koma, was _always_ in trouble, but if Galfore had taken the time out of his day to call her about it… _

_"What happened? What has she done? Is she in trouble? Do I have to come home?" she asked hurriedly. Galfore cleared his throat and she allowed him to talk. _

_"She is in jail, Kori. I know nothing of what happened or what is wrong, but she was arrested last night. No, you do not have to come home. Actually, I would prefer it if you did not. I will call you when we have news." Galfore had hung up and Kori sat, staring at the phone as if _it_ had condemned her sister to jail. _

_End Flashback _

Again, Kori sighed, trying to concentrate on her plans. It was eight p.m., and Kori was starting to get worried. Richard should have been home by now, or maybe she hadn't gotten the memo that he worked from seven to midnight instead of seven to five. Kori gave up and went to find Alfred.

Wayne Manor had the largest pantry she thought she would ever see. In it were three curious little bottles that looked like a baby's milk bottle labeled 'Mustard.' Taking one off the shelf, she took a sip and almost squealed in delight. Her new favorite food. Kori put the mustard back on the shelf, vowing to come back later, and continued her quest for Alfred.

"Alfred?" she asked timidly. The aged butler was currently preparing dinner, but he stopped what he was doing and turned to Kori respectfully.

"Yes, Miss Anders?"

"Is Richard usually out this late? I was under the impression he finished working at five o'clock." Alfred smiled sympathetically.

"He is usually at work much later than this, Miss Anders. He is very dedicated. Master Richard should be home in a couple of hours." Kori's shoulders slumped, but she nodded. Alfred turned back to his cooking.

"Alfred?" she asked again. Alfred didn't stop this time, but glanced at her to show he was listening. "Could…Would it be possible for you…if you were not too busy…to teach me to cook? I believe I upset Richard this morning when I tried to prepare Hliajelnzl for him."

"Miss Anders, it is not necessary for you to learn. I am quite content with making the meals until Master Bruce hires a new chef to replace the one he fired."

"I have next to nothing to do, Alfred, I am afraid to go out without someone else, and I cannot drive. If I could use this time productively, then…" Alfred nodded resignedly and motioned to the spot next to him.

* * *

Work had been horrible. Xavier Redd, a competitor, had the nerve to actually stroll up INTO the building and invite Richard to 'a little get-together.' As if Richard had wanted to come. Bruce had, however, told him to spread the news of his engagement to Kori as much as possible, and only he knew why. 

Richard pulled into the gigantic garage at around ten o'clock and walked into the house, hoping Kori was asleep. Unfortunately for him, she was waiting with his dinner prepared.

"Kori…I don't think that's such a good idea," he said nervously.

"No, no, Richard, you must! Alfred helped me to prepare it, so that I could make sure it would be edible. We spent two hours making this, and it would please me very much if you ate it," she said.

"Actually, I had some fast food for dinner, so I'm good. You go ahead and eat it." Kori visibly wilted. _She spent two hours on it. No wonder she's disappointed, _he thought miserably, watching her sit at the table.

"Very well…" she mumbled. She had put so much work and effort into this! And here he was rejecting it! Richard felt horrible.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"I believe it is something along the lines of a lamb that has been roasted," she said quietly. "I had been hoping to share it with you, so I did not eat dinner, but I doubt that however hungry I may be, I cannot eat this whole thing." Kori looked like she was talking to the lamb, as she refused to look at Richard. The sinking feeling grew even more uncomfortable. Why did she make him feel like he was scum?

"Kori, you don't have to wait. If you're hungry, just go ahead and eat. That's what I would do. I…" he trailed off, realizing what he had just said. Kori stood up, and the very air seemed to turn to ice.

"Next time I shall, though I do not feel particularly hungry anymore. Good night, Richard," she answered sharply. He stood helplessly as she stormed upstairs, and then walked over and took a little piece from his supposed dinner. It _was_ good. Head bowed in shame, he went upstairs, too, only to realize Kori had moved her things to the room across from his.

* * *

That meanie...

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I owe everyone a huge explanation.

I'm really sorry about the HP7 thing. I DID NOT WRITE IT. My fanfiction account was up, and my brother went in and wrote that up there, and MISSPELLED EVERYTHING! I'm sorry I didn't check it, but we had to leave for our vacation the next morning and I had five minutes to put two chapters up. I promise it won't happen again. I replaced the chapter, so that isn't up there anymore, but I'm sorry for everyone who got the book ruined. I shouldn't have trusted him with the computer. Please don't hate me!

Anyway, besides that incident...

Disclaimer: don't own TT

* * *

Kori uneasily ascended the stairs to the roof of Wayne Manor, still tired beyond belief. She was usually a morning person, but she hadn't eaten anything for eighteen hours except a sip of mustard. This wasn't helped by the fact that Galfore hadn't called last night, and she knew nothing about Koma's condition. All in all, she was pretty cranky. 

Kori didn't enjoy the sunrise as much as she did every other morning. She could only see it in between the skyscrapers, and it didn't rise above the ocean like on Tamaran. If only it rose in the west! That side of Wayne Manor was completely clear.

She walked back downstairs, hoping Richard wouldn't be there. She had enough problems on her mind without his interference.

"Hello, Miss Anders. Perhaps you would like to try an omelet?" asked Alfred. Kori wasn't sure, but she thought he had an extra sparkle in his eye. She nodded eagerly, gulping down her breakfast without a second thought.

"Is Richard already gone?" she asked Alfred when she finished. Alfred nodded.

"Master Richard asked me to give you this," he replied, pointing at the middle of the table. Kori had been too busy eating to notice a small glass vase with a single paper rose in it. Confused, she reached for the rose. "Open it," advised Alfred. Kori did.

* * *

Richard had never felt so horrible...ever. He hadn't gotten any sleep, he was so worried about Kori. She wouldn't starve to death in a day, would she? 

Alfred shot him a cool glance when he went down for breakfast, but it softened when the butler noticed the state Richard was in. "Good morning."

"Morning, Alfred," croaked Richard. He sighed, picking at his omelet and wondering why Kori wasn't down here yet. "Hey, Alfred?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know any...I don't know, like a nice restaurant or something that I could take Kori to?" Richard asked hopefully. He could have sworn he saw Alfred crack a small smile.

"Yes, in fact. Would you like the address?"

Richard nodded, taking out a piece of paper to write on.

_Dear Kori,_

Erase.

_Kori,_

_I'm really sorry about yesterday, and I wanted to make it up to you. Would you like to meet me at 8:00 at The White Rose? It's a restaurant about five minutes away. Just ask Alfred, he'll take you there. Again, I'm really sorry, and I hope you'll forgive me._

_Love,_

Erase.

_Your fiancée,_

Erase.

_Your hus_

Erase.

_Sincerely, Dick_

Alfred definitely smiled this time. "You are not so like Master Bruce as I thought." Richard took that as a compliment.

"Thanks, Alfred. See you later."

Five minutes later, as Richard left for work, a small, ornate paper rose, made out of the note he had written, sat in a vase in the middle of the table.

* * *

Kori had dressed up specially for the occasion. She giggled at her swishy dress, loving it more every minute. How sweet of Richard to say sorry like this! How could she have _ever_ been angry at him? 

"Alfred?" she called. He turned to her and smiled, noticing her excitement.

"Yes, Miss Anders?"

"Could you please drop me off at the restaurant Richard wrote about?" Alfred nodded and headed to the garage at once.

Kori could hardly wait. A romantic dinner with Richard! The thought sent shivers down her spine. The five minutes it took to get the car to the restaurant seemed to be five hours. The day had started out so badly, but could not have had a better ending.

Finally, they reached there. Richard's car was nowhere in sight. "I will wait, Miss Anders. Maybe he is inside," said Alfred, looking grim. Kori nodded, walking into the restaurant.

"Do you have a reservation?" asked a snooty looking woman at the front.

"Grayson, table for two," Kori answered nervously.

"Yes, it's here. Is Mr. Grayson arriving soon?"

_He's not here, _Kori thought with a sinking heart. _It's okay, you're just on time. He might be a few minutes late. _"I believe so. I shall wait for him outside," she said. The woman shrugged.

Kori waved Alfred away, knowing he was busy enough without having to wait for her. Alfred smiled and drove away.

Eight thirty. Richard had made no appearance. Still, Kori had not lost hope. Maybe there was a lot of traffic.

Nine o'clock. Kori's hope had started to dwindle. There was no way he could be an hour late. She felt a raindrop on her nose.

Ten o'clock. It was raining hard, and thunder was crackling in the distance. Kori was sobbing. She had forgotten her cell phone, and had assumed Richard would be here to pick her up. He still wasn't. She made her way back to Wayne Manor, her stilettos starting to make her feet hurt more and more with every step. How could he have blown her off like this? She took off her shoes and walked back barefoot, wincing every time she stepped on a stone. People pushed past her, stepping on her feet accidentally from time to time, but never stopping long enough to say sorry. Kori was shivering. Her dress was thin, and spaghetti-strapped. She had not imagined she would be walking home in the rain.

Ten twenty. Kori rang the doorbell of Wayne Manor, out of breath from having ran the last mile back. Alfred opened the door, and she hugged him, weeping on to his shoulder. Alfred awkwardly patted her back, dragging her into the house and sitting her on a chair.

"H-he d-didn't c-come," she blubbered.

"Why did you tell me he was there?" asked Alfred darkly.

"I d-didn't know...I thought y-you were b-b-busy, and I d-didn't want t-to b-be a d-disrup-ption," she hiccupped. Alfred sighed.

"Miss Anders, you are bleeding. Would you like to see a nurse?" Kori shook her head, staring down at her feet.

"I clean th-that up. I'm s-sorry." Alfred laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No, it is fine. I will be back with bandages and antiseptic. Stay here."

* * *

Richard sighed, smiling at a good day's worth of work. Nothing made him happier. _Now, about that dinner with Kori,_ he thought, whistling. He glanced at the clock and froze. It was eleven p.m. 

Rushing home as fast as he could, he found Alfred doing dishes filled with some very familiar looking brown gunk. The butler turned to him and glared coldly. "Good evening, Master Richard."

"Hey Alfred. Um, do you know where Kori is? I..." he started, not able to think of anything else to say. Who could, under a gaze like that? Alfred did not answer, but returned to the dishes. A long, uncomfortable silence settled on them.

Alfred wiped his hands on a towel and turned once more to Richard. "I stand corrected. You are a complete copy of Master Bruce." He gave Richard one more disappointed glance and strode out of the room. Richard closed his eyes for a minute, trying to get the last five minutes out of his head, and went upstairs.

He heard sniffling from the room across from his, and figured out where Kori was. Numbness crept over his body, and he realized he wasn't sure what to feel, or what to do. He was about to knock at the door, but decided against it. Maybe in the morning. Everything would seem better in the morning.

* * *

Sorry this chapter's so lame, I couldn't think of anything. Again, I'm really sorry for not checking! I should have...and now I've ruined it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Sorry, again, bad chapter. I promise the next one will be better, though.

Dislaimer: don't own tt

* * *

"Hey, Kori...um, good morning...?" Richard greeted nervously, wondering what her reaction would be. He sighed in relief as she nodded, refusing to meet his eyes. Alfred ignored the two of them, bustling around as quietly as he could in the kitchen. Richard knew he was eavesdropping.

"Look, Kori...after breakfast, we need to talk. In private." Alfred suddenly got a lot louder with his breakfast making. Kori did not answer. "Please?"

Kori closed her eyes for a minute, trying to block out his voice. She had been waiting _all day_ yesterday for a chance to start over with Richard, and maybe...maybe, maybe. She should have known she was only going to be disappointed. Maybe then it wouldn't have hurt. Maybe then she'd never have told Alfred to leave. _Note to self_, she thought, _don't trust Richard anymore._

"Very well." Kori was sure she was overreacting. After all, all he had done was yelled at her, insulted her food twice, left her hungry, and blown her off...in three days. Maybe he was just nervous, and vented it in a negative way. Maybe they could talk right now, and she'd just mention it. Maybe they could work something out, providing he didn't ditch her again.

There were too many 'maybe's for her liking.

She had just finished the last bite of her breakfast when Richard led her up to his room and sat on his bed, motioning to the spot next to him. Kori sat as well, though hesitantly.

"Okay, I know we've had a really...really bad start..." Kori snorted mentally. What had _she_ done? "...Does that sound okay to you?" Kori bit her lip.

"Sorry?"

"Kori, I've got to go really soon. If you don't mind actually trying to listen to me, that'd be great. I'm trying to work something out here, but if you'd rather not, then..." He rose angrily.

"It is Saturday, yes? Wayne Enterprises is not open today!" said Kori in alarm.

"That's not what I was talking about. I'm going to the gym today and tomorrow."

Kori frowned. "But...you have just worked very late for five days...at least, I believe so, I have not been here five days. Would it not be wiser to take a break?" _What happened to apologizing? Does he not care that he hurt me yesterday? Does he think that this 'talk' solved everything? In truth, he is even more angry, _she thought miserably.

"No Kori, I'm busy during the week, and the weekend's the only time I've got. I'm leaving in five minutes..." He started to walk out the door, but then stopped. "...Please don't call, Kori. I won't answer, I'll be busy."

Kori wasn't going to take this. _What does he think I am? I have sat here for three days, nearly bored to tears, and he just LEAVES again? He did not even bother asking me to come along! Are we not together?_

"Do not worry, Richard, I would not care enough to call. I suppose you would not either," she said coldly, pushing past him to get to her room. He grabbed her shoulder.

"Kori, what the heck are you talking about? You sound like a whiny brat!" he scolded. She put her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"You work all day on the weekdays, and on the weekends you do nothing more? This is ridiculous, Richard! Do you not have any friends to invite over, or parties to go to? Do you not have a life to _live_?" she screeched. His jaw dropped in disbelief, the comment cutting him hard.

"I'm living fine, thanks, and I'd appreciate it if you'd just stay out of my business! I don't know how Tamaran was, but this is a free country, and I can do what I want!" Richard yelled back.

"You are impossible! How _dare_ you speak to me like that! I am to be _wed_ to you, Richard, and I have every right to be 'in your business'!"

"No, you don't!"

"I believe I am not the only one sounding like a 'whiny brat'!"

"Stop twisting everything I say!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

Richard quieted, still glaring. "What do you want from me? Do you think I want this wedding thing anymore than you do? I'm trying to be reasonable here, but if you start crying the minute I make a mistake, then I'm going to be mad. Deal with it."

"May I list your 'mistakes' then?"

"See? There you go, twisting whatever I say!"

"That is beside the point."

"List them, then. Let's just get this thing over with so I can leave." Kori took a deep breath, and tried to calm down.

"You come home from work every day at least five hours after you are supposed to. You become angry when patience is needed. You insulted me, when _I_ made a mistake, though I am not allowed to insult you when you do so. You pretended to apologize, and then left me in the middle of a thunderstorm for a nice little joke."

"I did not, I just lost track of time, okay? What do you think my future employees would think if I wasn't completely committed? They'd have no respect for me, Kori!"

"Do you not care if your own _wife_ has any respect for you?" she asked, her voice icy enough to freeze molten lava. Richard sighed.

"Kori, I don't have time for this. I'm going to keep to what I do best. I don't care about you, and you don't care about me. Now that that's settled, I'm leaving."

Kori just stared blankly at him as he walked away from her, and then slowly backed into her room.

_I don't care about you, you don't care about me...I don't care about you...I don't care about you..._

She laid on her bed and cried. Since when had it become too much for a fiancée to ask to be loved?

* * *

Review PLEASE! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, guess what? I planned a fluff chapter! Next one, I think. If not, then definitely the one after that.

Disclaimer: don't own tt

* * *

Richard's cell began to ring at work on Wednesday of the next week. He groaned, praying it wasn't Kori, not that she ever called. It was Vic. 

"Hey Vic," he croaked into the phone.

"You sound dead," was the cheery reply.

"Thanks."

"No prob. How's it going with the wife? You haven't brought her over to meet us yet. You embarrassed of us? Or are you keeping her locked up in some dungeon in that palace of yours?"

Richard shifted uncomfortably. "Well..."

_Flashback_

_"Where are you going?" he asked, trying his hardest to sound civil._

_"Out." Kori refsed to look at him, but grabbed her purse and started walking out the door._

_"It's midnight!"_

_"You are out late every night, Richard. I am home all day. Am I not allowed to venture out as well?"_

_"Why can't you go when I'm _not_ home?"_

_"What is the point? You do not wish to spend time with me. You 'do not care' for me. Why you will not let me do what I want in this 'free country' of yours I do not understand," she answered coldly. Richard was furious by this point._

_"I thought I told you to stop twisting everything I said! You're not going out, and that's final! You're a freakin' girl! You can't!"_

_Kori was slowly reddening, but not in the oh-you-just-complimented-me-I'm-pleasantly-embarrassed kind of way. "I believe women have the same rights as men in this country. You have no control over me, and I will not listen to what you have to say." She started walking out again, when Richard grabbed her wrist and roughly pulled her back again._

_"Kori, I said...Kori?" he asked fearfully. Tears were falling out of her eyes at an alarming rate. She had never cried in front of him. _Ever_. He knew she cried by herself. He had heard her. But seeing it was so much worse._

_"You...you're hurting me," she whispered. He released her wrist immediately, only to see angry red marks where his fingers had been. She glanced down, and then up at him._

_"Kori...I didn't mean to, I swear..." Richard started. He hadn't realized he had been gripping her wrist so hard. Kori slammed the door closed and ran up to her room, sobbing. _

I'm a monster, _Richard realized._

_End Flashback_

"Uh...yeah, everything's going great," he lied. "Maybe I can bring her to meet you guys today."

"That's alright, man! Me and Gar'll come by at six today, how's that sound? I miss Alfred's cooking." Vic lowered his voice. "Karen isn't so great, but she insists."

"_What was that_?" Richard heard in the background.

"Nothing, honey!" Vic yelled back. "Just telling Dick how great you cook!"

Richard sighed heavily. He honestly didn't want to hear any boyfriend-girlfriend thing right now. "Listen, Vic, I gotta go. See you at six, okay?"

"Bye dude. Do something about your throat, will ya?" Vic hung up.

* * *

Kori washed the dishes while Alfred hovered nearby, protesting. She sighed, not really listening to him. The phone rang, and Alfred stopped complaining long enough to pick it up. "Hello, Mater Richard," said Alfred coldly. Kori froze and glanced instinctively down at her wrist, where five bruises had formed. "Very well, I shall let her know." Alfred hung up. 

"Master Richard is expecting some friends over for dinner today. He says you would want to dress nicely." Kori nodded fearfully, and Alfred noticed. "I assure you, I know them. They are wonderful people, and you will like them very much."

"I am hoping so," mumbled Kori, putting the last plate away. "Is there any other help you need, Alfred?"

Alfred smiled. "I don't need help, Miss Anders. You took it upon yourself."

Kori sighed tiredly and leaned against the counter. "This house is so big, and yet I feel trapped. I feel as though I haven't been outside in years."

"Perhaps a small excursion is in order?" Kori smiled gratefully.

Alfred checked at least three times to make sure she had a cell phone on her, and then dropped her off at the park. Kori strolled for a little bit, but, getting tired, she noticed a small park bench that only one other person was sitting on.

"Excuse me, but would you mind if I sit here?" she asked politely. The girl on the bench looked up from the book she was reading and shook her head. Kori sat uncomfortably. Were all people in this city so cold and closed? With the exception of Alfred, of course.

The girl apparently finished her book and closed it. Kori finally got a good look at her face. She was unnaturally pale, with violet eyes and matching, dyed hair. Kori squealed with delight. "Your hair is a wonderful color! It is my favorite!" The girl raised an eyebrow, nonetheless looking slightly amused.

"Um...thank you...?" she replied monotonously.

"Kori Anders," greeted Kori cheerfully, holding out her hand. Being outside had done a lot to her.

The girl regarded Kori's hand strangely, but accepted. "Rachel Roth. I've heard about you. All the newspapers are going on about is how you're supposedly engaged to Richard Grayson."

Kori's cheery demeanor dropped instantly. "Yes, well..." she answered gruffly.

Rachel eyed her warily, correctly judging her to be the type of person who loves to talk. She was not in the mood for a heart-to-heart, especially not with a stranger. Yet, she couldn't just leave her like this. The girl that was sitting beside her had been so happy, yet at the mention of Richard's name, she'd almost changed personalities. "You wanna talk about it?"

Kori was talking before she could stop herself. "He is a _clorbag_. He cares nothing for me, only for his work, and he...he yells at me." She had almost told Rachel about Richard hurting her, but had just realized Rachel was a complete stranger. Who knew, she could work for the media, and completely destroy Richard's precious reputation. Kori flared up again. Stupid reputation. "And he hurt me...once...but it has only been a week, and I don't know how many times this will happen in the future..."

Rachel stared in horror. "I knew...well, everyone knew Richard Grayson was a workaholic, but I never thought he'd be that bad. He _abuses_ you?"

Kori immediately regretted it. "Please, you must not tell anyone. I made it sound far worse than it was, I was just angry..."

"Let me see."

Kori lifted her sleeve to show Rachel. She had started to wear long sleeves, so no one would see her wrist, and she could tell Richard had noticed. He wouldn't even meet her eye anymore.

"Oh" was all Rachel could say. Then she found her tongue. "You can't put up with this!"

Kori smiled sadly. "I have no choice in the matter. Perhaps things will be better, later on."

Rachel, previously emotionless, was now anything but. Kori had never seen anyone but Richard this angry, and it scared her. "I'm going to go to Mr. Dickhead Grayson right now, and give him a piece of my mind."

"Please, Rachel..."

"Where is he?"

"At work..."

"When does he get home?"

"Rachel, please. I appreciate this very, very much, but he is inviting friends over today, and...maybe you could come! If he is inviting friends, I should be able to, yes?" Kori wondered excitedly.

"Friends?" asked Rachel.

"Yes! You are a true friend. I have only just met you and you are defending me."

"Well...I don't know..." said Rachel, her monotone returning.

"Please?" Kori begged. "It would be wonderful! Richard would allow it. He has friends there, he would not say anything mean to you!"

"That's not what I'm worried about...but okay..."

"Wonderful! Thank you so much!" Kori hugged Rachel, who stiffened, but endured it. "I will give you directions to Wayne Manor."

"That's okay, it's not exactly that hard to miss."

* * *

I know, OOC Raven, but I honestly can't make her...Raven. Anyways, Review please! 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry if it's rushed...

Disclaimer: don't own tt

* * *

Six o'clock rolled around, and Richard got home on the dot. Kori was bustling around in the kitchen, not paying any attention to him. He decided it was best not to disturb her, and went to the door just as the doorbell rang. Vic, Karen, and Gar stood outside. 

"So, where's the other lovebird?" asked Vic. Richard gulped, suddenly wondering if this was such a great idea.

"Um...in the kitchen...hey, Kori! Vic, Karen, and Gar are here!" he called. Kor appeared, wiping her hands on a towel, and smiled graciously at them. Richard saw Gar's mouth water, and shot a glare at him.

"Hello. It is nice to meet you," she said slowly, unsure of what to make of them.

"Pleased to meet you, too, little lady. I'm Vic. This is my girlfriend, Karen, and something our lawnmower threw up, Gar." Kori giggled at his introductions while Gar glared.

Richard closed the door and pointed at the living room, where everyone filed in. Not five seconds later, the doorbell rang again. "I shall get that," said Kori immediately. Richard frowned, wondering who it could be.

"Hey Dick, you don't mind if I steal her, do ya? I mean, you don't look too whipped, so..." started Gar. Richard threw him another glare.

"Shut up."

"Shutting up now."

Kori returned, hauling Rachel with her. She met Richard's confused gaze with a fake, sweet smile. "As you were inviting friends over, I was sure you would not mind if I invited a friend of mine over as well. This way we can all get to know each other!" she said cheerily. Judging by the expression on Richard's face, he did mind, but didn't say anything. Rachel glared at him.

"No, of course not, Kori," he said finally. Kori flounced into the living room happily.

"This is Rachel Roth," she introduced.

"Rachel?" asked Gar in amazement.

"You have met?" asked Kori. Rachel nodded.

"Gar's a family friend. I haven't seen him in years," she said bluntly. Gar beamed.

"Dude! Kori's awesome! She totally just pulled old Rae up from nowhere!" he exclaimed. Kori giggled a little bit, and then even more at Rachel's expression. A vein near her temple was twitching ever so slightly.

"Don't call me Rae."

"Right. Forgot, sorry. Does everyone here want me to shut up?" asked Gar irritably. Vic nodded. Kori laughed and sat down on a loveseat.

"Of course not, Gar. Please, I do not know anything about you three. Have you always lived in Gotham?"

Richard stayed standing while they chatted, as the only other place to sit was next to Kori. _How could she have brought someone? Didn't she know how hard this was already? And where'd she pick up this 'friend'? Rachel looks like she wants to kill me..._he thought uneasily.

Rachel was glaring, sending him death wishes. He frowned at her, but she didn't look away. Kori seemed to notice the tension and smiled. "Would anyone like a cup of tea?"

"I'll take one," droned Rachel, tearing her gaze away from Richard. Gar and Karen agreed as well. Richard followed Kori out, trying not to groan as he heard Vic's "aw, how cute."

"Kori! What were you thinking?" he hissed. Kori stared defiantly at him.

"Why am I not allowed to have friends over if you are, Richard?"

"Because I was _trying _to introduce my friends to you. Then you bring this Goth here who looks like she's ready to tear me to pieces. What kind of friend is she, anyway?" he asked harshly. Kori rolled her eyes, something she had picked up from Rachel whenever Gar tried to talk to her.

"A _good_ one." She turned back to her tea-making, ignoring the rest of his protests, and secretly congratulating herself. This was the first time since Monday she'd been able to stand up to him. Normally she'd scamper past him, not wanting to get yelled at or hurt again. Richard hadn't tried talking to her or apologizing either. Of course he wouldn't. He wasn't sorry.

Kori put the three glasses on a tray and headed back into the living room, with Richard following.

The rest of the evening passed rather pleasantly. Gar had Rachel annoyed to the point where she broke the handle off her teacup, and Gar had just laughed. Vic and Karen were the two kindest people Kori had ever met, Gotham or otherwise. _Alfred was right. These _are_ wonderful people, _she thought happily.

Richard was sulking. His friends were leaving him out, and Rachel was shooting him death glares every time she thought Gar wasn't looking. The only thing that had actually make him feel any better about inviting these people over was the look on Kori's face. He hadn't seen her this happy since she had arrived.

Kori served the dinner as well, late, around eight o'clock. Vic's eyes popped out, and Richard's stomach started to sink. "Who cooked this?" Vic rasped.

Kori answered in the worst way possible. "I did." Richard thought he would faint.

"It's delicious! Girl, you could work at a five star restaurant if you wanted, and they'd be lucky to have you!" exclaimed Karen. Vic nodded enthusiastically. Richard frowned and took a bite of his...whatever it was. Apparently, Kori had been experimenting, but it had turned out pretty good.

"Thank you. Alfred has been teaching me much about American food," she said shyly, sitting down. The sinking in Richard's stomach worsened. He should have given her a second chance.

"So, _Dick, _how come you aren't eating?" asked Rachel, bringing Gar's attention to him. The atmosphere turned considerably icy.

"Uh...I am...just making sure you all like it..."

"You don't trust Kori's cooking? She's pretty good at it. Not good enough for you?" snapped Rachel. Richard was taken aback.

"No...I mean, yeah, it is--"

"Then what's your problem?"

"Geez, Rae, way to bite his head off," interrupted Gar. Richard wondered how he could ever have been mad at him. Glancing over at Kori, he noticed the side of her mouth twitching slightly. Rachel grumbled something incoherent and returned to her meal.

Dinner turned extremely quiet, and no one except Kori was very happy. Poor Vic and Karen were just plain confused. Rachel continued insulting Richard all through dinner, leaving him completely speechless. Did she work for Harper or Redd? Did Kori know that? Is that why she brought Rachel over? The explanation made sense to him.

Afterwards, Vic and Karen made it a point to hint heavily on important plans they had after this, and left immediately. Gar stayed, though Richard had the sneaking suspicion it was because Rachel was here. What Gar could see in her, he had no idea. Determined to set the record straight, though, he waited just outside the bathroom when she went in.

* * *

Rachel heard footsteps stop just outside the bathroom door, and frowned. There had to be a hundred bathrooms in this place, why not use one of those? At once, her paranoid side kicked in. It was what made her write such realistic horror novels. 

Question: What would a killer be doing in Wayne Manor?

Answer: Obviously, he would be after Richard or Bruce. They owned Wayne Enterprises, and were very important people in the corporate world. The killer must think that _she_ was either Richard or Bruce, and was therefore waiting outside the bathroom to murder her. The killer could have easily slipped in, they were professionals at that. She could actually be in danger. Wayne Manor was a pretty easy target.

Opening the door slowly, she noticed that the hallway was dark. The murderer would have turned off all the lights, so she couldn't see him. She opened the door all the way, to noticed a shady figure standing in front of her. It reached out. "Rachel..." The voice sounded oddly familiar, but Rachel didn't care. With one swift punch to the temple, the figure was knocked out. Turning on the lights in the hallway, she saw Richard Grayson lying on the floor, knocked out.

"Whoops," she commented dryly, walking over to alert Kori.

* * *

When Richard woke up, he kept his eyes closed. His entire head was aching, and something cold was pressed to his temple. He groaned in pain. "Shh, Richard. It is fine, now. It is only a slight bruise." A soft, warm hand rested on the side of his head, the side that didn't have that cold thing pressed on it. He tilted his head so it could completely rest on that hand and groaned again. "Shh..." If only that voice would keep talking... 

He opened his eyes slowly, and everything seemed slightly brighter than it usually was. His sunglasses! He shut his eyes tightly again. "My glasses..."

"Not now, Richard. You are hurt, and then I will not be able to help you. Keep your eyes closed if you wish," said the voice. He opened his eyes again anyway.

"Kori?" His fiancee's face loomed over his, concentrating completely on the side of his head. She looked directly at him and smiled a little bit.

"Shh. Relax, Richard. You are hurt." An ice pack. She was pressing an ice pack to the side of his head.

Apparently, Rachel had punched him, and then Kori, Rachel, and Gar had hauled him to the couch. His head now rested on Kori's lap while she tried to move his messy, jet-black locks away from his wound while she pressed the ice pack to it. He snuggled into her hand, currently caressing his cheek. _I should get hurt more often..._

"I'm tired," he declared.

"Go to sleep, then, Richard," she murmured. He obeyed immediately, the throbbing vanishing as soon as he drifted off.

* * *

Kori smiled serenely at as sleeping form. This was when she liked Richard the best, when he was too sleepy to remember that he was supposed to be angry at her. Unfortunately, these episodes did not last long, but they were almost worth it. That was the side of Richard she could almost fall in love with. 

She laughed, remembering the look on Rachel's face when she had delivered the news. Indifferent and slightly amused, Rachel had told Kori her murderer story, and had followed when Kori ran to the bathroom to find him.

They had called Gar to help haul him over to the couch. He winced with every step they took, so they laid him down as close as possible. Gar and Rachel offered to stay and help, but Kori waved it off. Richard probably wouldn't be too happy to see Rachel anyway. The two left her to take care of him, and now all Kori was worried about was how he would react when he got up it the morning. _You are being selfish! He has gotten hurt so badly, he has every right to be angry now, _she scolded herself. Yet, she knew tomorrow was going to be a horrible, horrible day. Unfortunately, Richard's explosion didn't even wait until morning.

* * *

"Kori!" Richard called angrily. She woke at once, not aware of having gone to sleep. It was still dark outside, giving the impression that it was two or tree in the morning. Richard was up and pacing, sending a glare her way. She sighed, turning to him with an impassive look on her face. It scared him a little bit. Kori was the type of girl who wore her heart on her sleeve, but she must have picked up something from Rachel. 

"Yes?" she asked, her voice as devoid of emotion as her expression.

"Well? What were you thinking? That this was some _joke_? That I _wanted_ to be humiliated in front of my friends? That I _felt_ like getting knocked out cold? What?" Kori frowned thoughtfully. Rachel had been harsh, but then again, so had Richard. In Kori's opinion, he had gotten what he deserved, and if his friends thought any less of him, too bad. The punching thing _had _been kind of funny. She wasn't going to cry over it with him. She wished he was still asleep.

"'Answer me," he commanded.

"No."

"No what?"

"I do not believe you wanted any of this, but you did deserve it," she said matter-of-factly. Richard gritted his teeth.

"_Excuse_ me?"

"You are excused."

"That's not what I meant! I don't deserve any of this! You should be glad I'm willing to put up with you! All you do is _nag _and_ whine. _And you say _I_ deserve this? What did I ever do to you?" he yelled, losing any control he might have had. _That was a stupid question. You've done quite a lot to her, Grayson. Maybe you _do_ deserve this, _said a small voice in the back of his head. Maybe he was going insane.

Kori eyed him coldly. "Willing to put up with me? You have done nothing but hurt me! _You_ are the one not worth _my _time." She stomped up the stairs, and he didn't even try to stop her. For the first time, Richard Grayson the Great doubted himself. Was Kori the bigger person here?

* * *

Auck. I thought it'd be better, but it's not. And I promised I'd have it up today, so...

Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

Um...mini-mini-mini fluff scene...

Discalimer: I don't own TT

* * *

Kori hurriedly pulled on a random dress, and pulled up her hair in some random style. Richard had told her, ten minutes before they had to leave, that Xavier Redd, an important businessman of some sort, was throwing a party that they had no choice but to attend. Richard was waiting for her in the car, probably ready to yell at her for being late, when it was hardly her fault. 

Hoping she looked halfway decent, she slipped on some heels and marched out. Before Richard could open his mouth, she glared, signaling that she was in no mood to hear his complaints. He probably glared back, but she couldn't tell. He was wearing his sunglasses, as always.

The ride to the Redd mansion was silent, as Alfred was not one to come between the two when they were fighting...which was all the time. He rarely talked to Richard anymore, after seeing how he treated Kori, but the foreigner and the butler had become fast friends. Without him, Kori would have gone insane within the first three days of living in Gotham.

Kori was slightly disappointed at the size of the place. Then again, she was used to Galfore's 'palace.' Wayne Manor was smaller than that, but much bigger than this...er...mansion. _Do not judge the book by its cover, Kori. Wayne Manor may be large, but it lacks warmth. It is by far the most unwelcoming place I have seen, _she thought.

However, cars lined the whole street. Kori wondered whether all the people in those cars would be able to fit in a place so small.

Xavier Redd himself opened the door for them, and for a minute, they all stood, staring at each other. Kori had thought Richard reserved all of his hatred for her, but she had never been so wrong. She thought Xavier, who could quite possibly be Richard's clone, was much friendlier-looking than Richard, but did not dare voice it. And Xavier...he only had eyes for Kori, who blushed furiously.

"Hey, _Dick_, how's it goin'? And you must be Kori. He didn't tell me very much about you, and I gotta say, I'm pretty surprised. Dick never was one for ladies, and how he ended up with Aphrodite is beyond me," he joked cheerily. Kori blushed harder, not used to compliments. She saw Richard's teeth clench, but he said nothing. "Come on in, you two. Dick, there's someone who's been _dying_ to see you," said Xavier with a wicked grin on his face.

"DICKIE-POO!" screamed a high-pitched, almost-too-feminine voice from inside. Richard visibly cringed.

"Richard? Who is this girl, and why does she call you 'poo'?" inquired Kori coolly. At that statement, Xavier roared with laughter, and a blonde haired girl with the most cheesy grin on her face slid up to Richard.

"Hello, Kitten," Richard replied dully. Kitten glanced at Kori.

"Who's she?" Kitten asked with obvious distaste. She grabbed Richard's arm and pulled him away from Kori. He didn't fight, but sighed exasperatedly.

"This is Kori, my fiancée. She flew in from..."

"YOUR _WHAT_?" screeched Kitten. Richard sighed again, avoiding Xavier's amused gaze.

"My fiancée, Kitten. Let go of me." Kitten didn't listen to him, ranting about something or other, so Kori grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Richard's eyebrows flew up, but he didn't question her.

"It is nice to meet you, Kitten," said Kori stiffly. "However, I must ask you to please refrain from shouting so loud. I do not think anyone appreciates it." Kori could have sworn she saw the corner of Richard's mouth twitch a little bit.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! You're not my Dickie-poo's fiancée. You shouldn't be. We were _dating _before _you_ came along. Way to ruin both of our lives!" Kitten screamed. Xavier slapped his hands over his ears, and Kori wilted ever-so-slightly. Is this why Richard hated her? Because she ruined his chances with this..._thing_?

"Kitten, we broke up a year ago. We weren't even dating, we went on _one date_. I've told you a million times, it won't happen again," he explained patiently. Kori scowled at him. He would have just yelled at her, if she'd said something like that.

"Well, Miss Anders, would you like to dance, while they're catching up?" asked Xavier smoothly. Richard glanced up from arguing with Kitten to stare disbelievingly at Xavier. Kori, however, smiled sweetly and accepted. Xavier led her into the overly crowded living room, where a slow song was playing, matching the sways of the drunks.

"So, what do you think of Dick?" asked Xavier while wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kori had never felt so uncomfortable in her life. Locking her arms around his neck, she tried not to be troubled by the fact that they were far too close to be dancing as friends, but in vain. "He is...different." Xavier smirked.

"Not such a happy camper, huh?"

Kori frowned in confusion. "I was not aware he was attending camp...I believe he is in charge of Wayne Enterprises."

Xavier laughed, and she immediately felt stupid. "That's not what I meant. He's an obsessive jerk, and his life doesn't exist outside the office. I like your accent, it's cute." Kori colored again, wondering if it was unhealthy to blush this much.

"I...um..." Xavier suddenly looked so much closer. She could see his eyes darting down to her lips.

"You're beautiful, you know that? What'd Dick do to deserve you?" he murmured. Their lips were almost touching...

* * *

Richard watched in distaste as Xavier danced with _his_ Kori far too close for comfort. Kitten was right next to him, cooing something in his ear, and his head was starting to hurt from the sound of her voice. 

"Don't they make a good couple? Think about it. It could be you and me, and Kori and Xavier. Everyone gets what they want, right?" she said. That was all he caught.

"No. If you don't mind..." The two were almost kissing. He practically ran on to the dance floor and pulled Kori away, so Xavier ended up kissing thin air. He frowned, confused for a second, then spotted Richard, who looked ready to kill him.

"You don't mind if I cut in, do you?" Richard hissed. Xavier stood up straight and tried to look dignified.

"No, 'course not. Have fun, you two." Xavier walked away, probably to find some other girl to flirt with. Richard let go of Kori's arm, and she suddenly found her shoes very interesting.

"I am sorry," she squeaked. Richard didn't answer, but left to get a drink, leaving Kori alone on the make-shift dance floor. She walked outside to get some fresh air, but most importantly, to get away from the people in that party. The front lawn was neatly trimmed, an flowers outlined the house, but they were nothing compared to the gardens of Wayne Manor.

Kori found a bench and sat down, thinking. Xavier had been oh-so-forward, and she had been confused. He had taken advantage of that, but for what reason? Was it because Richard and Xavier were competitors? Or did he really mean what he said?

_"Obsessive jerk...it's cute...you're beautiful...what'd Dick do to deserve you?" _She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice a figure approaching until it addressed her.

"Mind if I sit here?" it asked. Kori jumped, startled, but scooted aside. "Thanks. I'm Roy Harper. You're Dick's girlfriend, right?" Kori nodded, not sure if she should correct him or not. _Does everyone here look like Richard?_

Roy, like Xavier, could have been Richard's clone, except that he had short red hair instead of Richard's long black locks. He held out his hand, and Kori shook it, introducing herself.

"Any reason you're out here?" asked Roy. Kori shrugged, glancing up at the blank sky. "Personally, I don't think too much of Xavier's parties. Sure, they're great, if you're a party person, but...I prefer the sports field."

"I am also not a fan of the parties. This is my first, besides the small birthday celebrations Galfore would have for me on Tamaran. There are far too many people here." Roy nodded in agreement.

"Kori! There you are! Dick and I were looking for you. Roy, my man, what're you doing out here? The party's inside! Look, I gotta go and pick up some pizza, and I'm gonna need help carrying it. You two wanna come with me? Were bringing a bunch of people." Kori nodded, as _anything _to get away from Richard sounded like a good idea right now.

* * *

"So, Dickie-poo, where's your girlfriend?" asked Xavier cockily. Richard said nothing, but gulped down some fruit punch. Xavier rolled his eyes. "Thought so. I bet she's a good kisser. You'd know that, right?" 

"Shut up, Xavier," growled Richard.

"Oh, come on, spill. We're buds, right? Or are you the 'I don't kiss and tell' kinda guy?"

"I said, shut up!"

"Or...naw, I shouldn't even _consider_ this. But, you _have_ kissed her, right, Dick? Surely even _you_ can't resist someone that hot. I know I couldn't, and she was ready to make-out on the spot. I mean, after all, you're getting married. What about when she wants a..."

"Xavier, I swear, if you say _one more word_ about Kori..."

"Aw, overprotective, are we? Well then, you'd better start getting better at 'protecting' her or whatever, because she might get..." He grabbed Richard's fruit punch and threw it in the nearest trash can. "...snatched away."

Before Richard could say anything, Xavier smirked and changed the subject. "I'm going to go get some pizza. Kori's coming with me, but if you want to...?" Richard stood up.

"Yeah."

Richard, Xavier, Roy, Kori, a bunch of Xavier's giggling girlfriends, a brunette Richard and Kori didn't know who wouldn't stop scowling, and Xavier's middle-aged butler, Greg, climbed into Xavier's limo. _Why_ Xavier had to use a limo to get pizza was unknown, besides the fact that he loved to show off.

"Ooh, looks like we're tight on space. How about Kori sits on my lap and then--"

"No," interjected Richard. Kori stared at the ground, unmoving until they made a final decision.

"Fine, fine, Kori, go sit on Dick's lap, and Bella, you can come with me. Hopefully that'll be enough," grunted Xavier, scowling. One of the giggling troupe squealed and latched herself on to Xavier's arm, while Richard and Kori just stood around, looking dumb.

"Come on, you two, get in the car!" yelled Xavier. "Or at least, Kori, get in the car." Richard gritted his teeth and climbed in, and Kori followed not long after, balancing herself on his knee, and unwilling to get any closer. "Watch out, people. Greg used to drive a racecar, and old habits die hard," Xavier roared over the engine. The limo started with an almighty jolt, and Kori was thrown back on to Richard, hanging on to him for dear life.

Richard's breath caught. And no, it wasn't _only_ because Kori was choking him with her death grip, although that was mostly the reason. This was the first time he'd been so close to her. Immediately, Richard remembered her scene with Xavier in the living room, and held her tighter. There was no way Xavier would take Kori away from him.

Kori buried her head in the crook of Richard's neck as Greg's driving habits began to scare her more and more. Instinctively, Richard brushed her hair on to her other side, as it was all over his face. His hand brushed against her now exposed neck, and she tensed slightly, and then relaxed. He'd never felt anything so soft.

Still acting on instinct, he caressed the skin there, marveling at the feeling he got out of doing so. Kori held on to him tighter. "Richard..." she whispered.

"Yeah?" he whispered back, but didn't stop. She gave a tiny moan, but Xavier heard, and he glared.

"Alright, break it up, you two. Save that for when you're alone, will ya?" he growled. Roy and the girl with dark brown hair, who had been chatting animatedly, stopped and turned to look at them. The car stopped abruptly, and Kori pulled away, looking as confused as Richard felt. It was as if he'd just come out of a trance, and could barely remember what had happened.

The Leaning Tower of Pizza was the name of the pizza place. It was built on a slant, to emphasize its point. _That is the cheesiest...wait, no, I meant corniest...Gah! Why are all my descriptions about food? It's the worst name I've ever heard, _thought Richard.

"Xavier, how many pizzas did you order?" asked Roy nervously. Xavier didn't answer, still glaring at Kori and Richard. He mumbled something to the guy at the register. Fifteen minutes later, all forty-five extra large pizzas were loaded into the limo. Everyone except Xavier and his fan girls were dazed. How in the world could _anyone_ host a party big enough to finish off all of these?

Everyone climbed back into the limo, more comfortable than when they started. "Donna Troy," the brunette girl introduced herself to everyone else. "You're Kori and Richard Grayson, right? I work for the Gotham City Post. Maybe you two could give an insight on your relationship...?" Xavier placed a snort here.

Before Kori could answer, Richard stepped in, perfectly calm and controlled, like he was with all his clients, but 'Kori Grayson' had set off his stomach flipping again. "Not interested, sorry, Donna. Bruce is giving us enough publicity at the wedding." Donna nodded in understanding. Roy laughed.

"She tried to get me to give an interview, too. Ah, remember the good old days when all famous people ever wanted was more fame?" Donna rolled her eyes, but said nothing more as they approached the house.

* * *

As soon as the car stopped, Xavier got out, and before Kori could open the door, he was out there waiting for her. He held out his hand, and she took it, smiling a little bit. Before she knew it, he had swept her up so he was carrying her bridal style. "Dick must worship the ground you walk on, so this'll save him a lotta praying time," Xavier joked. Richard fought to resist the urge to punch Xavier right then and there. Xavier walked into the house with _Richard's_ fiancée, making her _laugh_. It was impossible for Richard to bottle up his anger now, so he let it show as he walked into the house. 

"Dude, are you okay?" asked Roy, concerned.

"Fine," grunted Richard. Roy smiled weakly.

"You know Xavier's just trying to get you worked up. I mean, even if Kori's looking like she's having the time of her life doesn't mean she _is_."

"Thanks a bunch, Roy."

Xavier set Kori down as soon as they stepped in the doorway, and she turned to Richard, a smile still gracing her beautiful features, but it dissolved when Richard pushed past her into the house. Head bowed in shame, she wandered around, waiting until Richard came and told her it was time to go home.

Alfred found her about an hour later, munching on some chips. "Miss Anders, Master Richard is in the car, and he said he's prepared to leave without you if you don't hurry out there." Kori gasped and hurried after the butler.

"But he did not tell me we were leaving! I had no idea!"

"I have the impression that he is not very happy at the moment." Kori sighed, waving goodbye to Xavier, who barely noticed.

* * *

Richard slammed the door to his room as soon as they got back. He'd refused to hear whatever Kori was saying, and he hadn't even bothered to show her he was angry. He gave her the cold shoulder all through the ride, and it hurt Kori more than any yelling could have. 

Neither of them knew the rumors in store for them, which would come with the morning newspapers.

**"The Mysterious Kori Anders: Who Is She and How Many of the Rich and Famous Is She Engaged To?"**

Underneath were three pictures. One was of Xavier dancing with her, the other of her and Roy sitting on the park bench, and the last of her and Richard's little scene in the limo.

* * *

Sorry, the pizza thing was dumb, but it was all I could think of. If there really is a leaning tower of pizza restaurant, I don't own it. And sorry if the newspaper headline has bad grammar. I hope you guys are okay with the tiny amount of fluff dust I tried to put in here... 

Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry if it's rushed...

Disclaimer: don't own tt

* * *

**"The Mysterious Kori Anders: Who Is She and How Many of the Rich and Famous Is She Engaged To?"**

"What is this?" growled Bruce the next morning, throwing the newspaper across the table to Richard. He grabbed it, and nearly spit out his coffee. "Well? Where did this come from? You should have known not to take her anywhere near Redd. And Harper, I thought he was a good kid. Apparently not. Do you know how much damage control I'll have to--"

"Good morning," said a meek voice from the doorway. Both men turned to glare at Kori, who had just walked in after finishing her sunrise-watching. She noticed the less-than-friendly atmosphere and shrank back. "Have I done something...wrong?"

"Come here, Kori. We need you to explain this," replied Bruce. Kori almost winced. He did not sound happy. She walked over to the newspaper and her eyes widened in shock. "Well? It seems like you were busy last night," snarled Bruce. Kori lifted the paper with trembling hands.

"This...this...none of this is true," she stammered. "Nothing."

"How do you explain the pictures?" asked Bruce.

"Roy and I were just talking. It was absolutely nothing. And Xavier..." She stopped, remembering the events of last night.

"He forced her. She didn't want to, and she was confused. I saw it, Bruce," interjected Richard. Both Kori and Bruce looked shocked. Richard was sticking up for Kori? That was a first.

Richard himself was more than a little surprised by his actions. He'd been getting more and more sleep-deprived lately, and had a lot of thinking done during those long hours he stayed awake, staring at the ceiling. Last night had been particularly bad. Just the fact that Xavier had been able to make Kori laugh and smile so easily, and that _he_ could not, was frustrating. He wasn't about to take the blame for knocking all of the happiness out of Kori.

Was it too late?

Just the scared expression she had right now set him off. What was she _doing_ to him? He didn't feel like this. Ever. And that one moment in the limo...he wouldn't have minded if it had gone on forever. Just to hold her like that, and have her say his name in that way...it didn't make sense. He shouldn't want it, and he definitely shouldn't feel like he _needed_ it. Kori was Kori was Kori. She wasn't anyone special, and he didn't need anyone anyway. As soon as Bruce deemed him ready, he'd take over Wayne Enterprises, though changing the name of the company sounded like a good idea.

Was that really the extent of his life? Why was he rethinking all the rules laid down for him since Bruce had adopted him? What was it about this naive girl that made him burn with jealousy whenever someone else looked at her, or that made him feel...light...whenever she was happy? Like he hadn't a care in the world?

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were softening up, Dick," growled Bruce.

"And is that such a bad thing?" argued Richard. Kori gulped and backed away slightly, unwilling to get even more entangled in this argument. Just her luck. Bruce saw her.

"You! Stay here. I'm not done. This never, _ever,_ happens again, understood? I thought I made it quite clear that you two are going to be _married_. I don't want another word of anyone doing anything like this ever again. Understood?" Kori nodded fearfully. Bruce had seemed cold and calculating, but he had never gotten angry before, ever. He left, probably to attempt to squash the rumors, still glaring at Kori, who wasn't sure whether to thank Richard or not.

"Donna." Kori looked at him in confusion. "Donna Troy. She wrote this article. It says so right here," Richard continued, pointing at the paper. He gave a bitter laugh. "Harper's gonna get a kick outta this."

"Why did you defend me, Richard?" asked Kori quietly. Richard frowned, not sure how to answer.

"It's my reputation just as much as yours. If the entire City of Gotham found out you were cheating on me, what d'you think they'd think of me?" he replied slowly. Kori hung her head, shuffling out of the room.

"Very well...I shall be upstairs...I am not that hungry anymore..." she murmured. He groaned, running a hand through his hair. Was hurting her all he was capable of doing? Xavier looked like a better choice for her, but Richard knew he was probably only after her money or just for a fling. At least he could pretend better than Richard could.

But what _was_ Richard pretending?

* * *

Kori sighed and sniffled yet again, sprawled out on her bed. Galfore had not called. Bruce hated her. Richard did not care for her. The entire City of Gotham was, or would be, by the time the gossip had spread far enough, convinced that she was unfaithful and after money. Kori hadn't read the article, but Donna had attacked her in the worst way possible. Kori had given Richard chance after chance. Who dared say she was disloyal? And Donna had seemed so nice, too. 

"Oh, X'hal, what have I done to deserve this?" she mumbled into her pillow, tears beginning to come afresh. She hated Gotham so much. It was full of cheaters and liars, and all around bad people. Only Rachel, Vic, Gar, and Karen seemed nice at all. Who knew, they were probably undercover for a foreigner-hating club.

But Roy had been nice, too. This must have been hurting him just as bad, as he had not talked to anyone but Donna the whole evening. He'd trusted her as well. How could someone be so horrible?

Only in Gotham.

Kori had had enough. She hated this place. She hated Wayne Manor, she hated the Redd Mansion, and she hated all of Gotham. She also only had one suitcase to carry.

Kori hurriedly packed everything she needed, hoping to get out when Richard was busy and when Alfred wasn't paying attention.

Alfred.

Kori had almost forgotten about the old butler. He had been a dear friend to her, all through this. How could she ever repay him? Hastily, she scribbled a note explaining where she was going. Hopefully, she'd be able to get to the airport by taxi and get a last minute flight back to Tamaran. Galfore would understand. She'd call him later, to explain. Galfore loved her. He only wanted her to be happy, and if Gotham wasn't doing that for her, she knew he'd have her out of there as soon as possible.

A knock sounded at the door just as she'd finished. Hastily, she shoved the suitcase under the bed and opened it. "Yes?"

* * *

Bruce forgot his cell phone, Richard noticed. He never forgot anything, unless he was seriously agitated. Richard sighed, running a hand through his hair. Roy was going to kill him. 

Not five seconds later the phone rang. Roy. Richard picked it up tentatively. "Hey."

"Did you see--"

"Yeah."

"I didn't--"

"I know."

"Good. I thought that Donna chick was alright, you know? I got her phone number and everything. It's probably a wrong number anyway. She must've thought it was a whole bunch of fun, or maybe she could interview me while we're on a date. You'd think people would focus on their jobs less, you know? She's totally obsessed!"

Richard was quiet. That sounded awfully familiar.

"Hey Dick? You there? Sorry if I got you mad, man. I've been steaming all morning, and--"

"It's okay, Roy. We just had a huge fight about it--"

"But it's not Kori's--"

"Fault, yeah, I know. Bruce didn't believe me. Plus, now he loses precious working time while he's trying to squash rumors."

Roy laughed. "Another guy obsessed with work. No wonder Gotham's so rich. All anyone cares about is their job." Richard knew Roy wasn't purposely trying to put him down, but all these accusations were cutting him pretty deep.

"I gotta go check on Kori, Roy. She was pretty upset."

"Alright, man. Talk to ya later."

"Bye."

Richard cocked an eyebrow. He had just had a whole conversation with Roy. As in, CEO of Harper Industries. And they weren't talking business, they weren't faking trying to be polite, they were just...talking. Amazing.

He hadn't really been planning to check on Kori, but he didn't think 'I have to go to work' sounded like it would fly with Roy right now. He walked upstairs, to Kori's new room, in a much better mood than usual.

* * *

It was Richard. "Look, Kori, Bruce just wanted...what is that?" he asked, eyeing the corner of he suitcase that was sticking out from under the bed. "Why's your room so bare, Kori? You told me you hated mine because it was like that." He walked over to the bed, shutting the door behind him. 

Kori could not come up with a good explanation as he attempted to hoist the suitcase on to the bed. He could not. "It's packed. You're leaving."

She bit her lip. "You could still pretend you did not know. After all, this is best for both you and me. Your precious reputation will no longer be in danger, and I can go back to my home. Whenever Bruce asks you, you could say that you had never seen me leave, and that you must have been at work, and that you could not have stopped me. Or you can make up your own story." Richard was speechless. Kori picked up her suitcase with ease and set it on the floor, pulling out the handle. She rolled it over to the door and turned back.

"I shall not, as you say, be 'seeing you around.' Goodbye, Rich--" In less than a second, Richard had pulled the suitcase out of her hands and pinned her to the door, with one arm on each side of her body. Kori's breath was knocked out of her, not that he had hit her. If he was a millimeter closer, they'd be kissing.

"Promise me you won't leave," he murmured, pressing her against the door.

"I...I..."

"Promise," he commanded, bringing his face a _half_ of a millimeter closer. Kori closed her eyes tightly. Somehow, this kiss would make everything okay. It meant he _did_ care. And she needed that more than anything.

"I promise," she whispered, locking her arms around his neck. The door opened, and they tumbled to the ground. Richard's face just barely missed hers, and he quickly pulled himself away and forced himself to stare into Bruce's (as usual) cold, though rather amused gaze.

"Interrupting something, am I? I need my cell phone, Dick." Richard searched his pocket, glaring at Bruce, and slammed the phone into his hand. Bruce smirked and walked back downstairs. Richard turned back to Kori, who by now had picked herself up and was dusting herself off, attempting to hide her steadily reddening face. He cupped her chin and forced her to look at him, wondering what on Earth was giving him the courage to do so.

"I know you think it's best for the both of us, but it's not. We don't have a choice, Kori. I doubt Bruce'll even give _Galfore_ a way out of this. I promise I'll try to be a better man to you, Kori. I know, right now, we aren't on the best terms, but I think surviving in the same room together would be a start." Kori's eyes filled with tears, but this time, he was okay with it. She wasn't upset...not really, anyway.

"Thank you, Richard." She hugged him, and he returned it. "Richard...I...I don't want to get married," she sobbed. "I just want to go home." He noticed how she didn't say 'I don't want to get married _to you_,' and dismissed it as an insult.

"I know, Kori." He held her tighter, marveling at how she fit into his arms. Is this how all hugs were? He wouldn't know. He'd never let Kitten touch him, let alone embrace him. "But it'll be okay. This business deal can't be that bad, can it?"

Almost at once, he knew he'd said the wrong thing. Kori tensed in his arms, and then pulled away. "What business deal?" she asked coldly.

"You know...why do you think they arranged this in the first place? Bruce said if Galfore's hotel chain and Wayne Enterprises were guaranteed to be on friendly terms with each other, it'd be a big boost for...Galfore didn't tell you?" he asked, astonished. The words coming out of his mouth were like poison to her.

"Of course Galfore did not tell me. It is not true. I am his daughter, he would not trade me for more money! He knows we have more than enough already. He loves me, Richard. He would not do such a thing to me." Richard stayed silent, and Kori knew he didn't believe her. "You are lying."

"I'm not lying, Kori--"

"Yes you are! Galfore would never _sell_ me! I am the only family he has, besides Koma. But she lives in jail, not at home!"

"Kori--"

"No! I don't believe you!"

"Stop ignoring this, Kori. You know you're not his daughter--"

"YOU ARE A LIAR!" she screamed. He clenched his fists, trying to gain some self-control. It was not necessary. Kori had fled to her room and locked the door. He sighed, trying to relax. Just when things were starting to look up...

But how had she not known? Who was Koma, and why the heck was she in jail? What was Galfore up to? If he wouldn't sell his 'daughter,' but gave her away to some random guy with a 'son' the same age...what was going on? It would help if Kori's crying wouldn't replay in his head over and over and over...

* * *

Kori didn't even want to call her foster father. She couldn't bear to hear those hateful words coming out of his mouth. She curled up on her bed and cried, realizing that she had promised Richard she wouldn't run away, hoping that she would finally be happy, but it now seemed like she'd be miserable for the rest of her life, with no one she could trust, and no one who loved her like she'd always dreamed would happen. She never broke a promise. 

What had happened to the real Kori? The one that wasn't so broken and defeated all the time? She had used to be so happy, no matter what the odds. But the horizon had never looked darker.

No. She was being stupid. Of course there were still people who cared about her. At least five of which she knew. Dialing a number on her cell, she heard a monotonous 'hello?' Kori smiled.

"Hello, Rachel. Are you busy? I just wished to talk."

* * *

Yay, another mini-fluff scene gone wrong! Two, actually, LOL. You fluff-seekers out there must really hate me right now. 

But Dick's improving!

Review, please!


	10. Chapter 10

Almost done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yes, more DRAMA. That's what everyone wanted, right? Right?

Disclaimer: don't own TT or Nintendo

* * *

Donna sighed, shutting her phonebook. Like Roy would talk to her now. She hadn't known him that well, obviously, and assumed he was a big playboy, like Xavier Redd, or he just didn't care, like Richard Grayson. But he was different, and it showed by the voicemail she'd gotten the morning after her article had been printed. She wanted more than anything to make it up to him, but he refused to answer her calls. 

She had another interview with Xavier Redd. Donna _loved _gossip. Or, she used to, before this whole fiasco. It didn't matter, though. A living was a living, and she had to earn it.

Donna rang the doorbell of Xavier's mansion. He opened it, but he was talking on the phone. She ignored the conversation, but couldn't help listening when she heard the name 'Grayson.'

"...I'm inviting them over, Kitten. If you want to be here, you can. That'd help me..._us_ more. The sooner we can...no, you sick little...well stop being so jealous, then! You know he doesn't like her, and she doesn't like him, so we both get what we want! Just be here, okay? And stop screaming, I'm not on the other end of a football field!" He hung up, looking agitated. "You're from the Post, right? What did you want again?"

Donna shook her head, reeling. "Sorry, wrong house...I was supposed to be at...Harper's. Bye!" She hurried out of the door before he could call her back again. _That was a lame, made up story. _Ignoring the thought, she called Roy one more time.

"Roy, please answer...It's Xavier, I think he's trying to break up Dick and Kori..."

* * *

Rachel hadn't been able to talk long. Apparently, she had to 'meet' (as in, go on a date with) Gar someplace. Kori congratulated her, trying not to dwell on how lucky Rachel was. Kori stepped out of her room, finding, to her relief, that Richard had gone to work. A pile of dishes lay in the sink, and Kori started washing them, having nothing else to do.

* * *

Sighing, he read over the note one more time before placing it in some random folder he was to take home. Alfred would want to read it. He didn't get thanks very often. No wonder he hated Richard, now that he knew there were people who would appreciate him more out there. 

Richard hated the work he'd previously been accustomed to. Why _couldn't_ he be at home right now, talking to friends, spending time with Kori, and living his life? After all, it was hours after the company had closed. Just like Alfred, he'd been given a dose of something better.

Of course, he had a grand total of three friends, so that could be a problem. They had lives too, and were busy all the time. If he hadn't been so obsessed before, would he be happier now? He'd definitely been more of a people person. Would he have ever been so angry at Kori? Would his 'attitude problem' have ever existed?

His cell phone rang, and Richard welcomed the interruption. That is, he welcomed the interruption until he saw who was calling. He groaned and answered. "What?"

"Come on, _Dickie-poo_, that's no way to answer an old friend!" mocked Xavier.

"What do you want?"

"My house, tonight, at nine. Bring Kori." He hung up. Richard glanced at the clock. Eight thirty. He packed up his things and walked out to his car.

* * *

"Miss Anders, Master Richard wants to inform you that you'll be joining him this evening. Mr. Xavier Redd is expecting you." Kori glanced up from exploring the entertainment center and nodded. 

"Alfred, I found a video game console! Perhaps you would like to join me?" she asked pleadingly, holding up two controllers. Alfred gave a rare laugh.

"You know, Miss Anders, you have cut my work in half...I suppose I have time, so, very well."

* * *

"Um...hi?" questioned Richard when he got home. Kori and Alfred, the least likely people in the world he'd ever find at a Gamecube, were sitting on the couch racing each other. Alfred noticed he was home, and paused the game, never losing his dignified manner. 

"Hello, Master Richard." Kori kept her eyes glued to the screen, though Richard wasn't sure what she was looking at, because all it said was 'paused.'

"Um...yeah...It's almost nine, so we better get going. Kori?" She just nodded. Apparently, she hadn't forgiven him for the incident earlier this morning. He sighed and Alfred turned off the game, so Kori was staring at the blank screen.

Eventually they all got into the car, with Kori riding shotgun. The way there was quiet, and Richard couldn't help the growing sense of unease in his stomach. He shouldn't have listened to Xavier. He'd assumed Xavier was going to talk about his party and explain himself to both of them, but now he wasn't so sure.

Xavier's mansion was almost completely dark, with one light coming out of the foyer. Alfred dropped them off and drove back, though not without checking for Kori's cell. Richard rang the doorbell and the couple stood in an awkward silence, waiting for the door to open.

Xavier looked anything _but_ apologetic. His grin had a wicked edge to it, and it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Hey, _Dick_. Kori." He grabbed her hand, about to kiss it, but Richard pulled it away and held on to it.

"You wanted to meet us?" he asked coldly. Xavier held his gaze with a stare that could rival Bruce's, but let them in.

"DICKIE-POO!" cried a voice from inside.

"You have _got_ to be joking," groaned Richard. Xavier laughed a little bit.

"Well, she called me today, and I mentioned that I'd be inviting you over, so she wanted to come along." Richard glared, and Kori squeezed his hand rather protectively as Kitten emerged from the darkness.

"Let's sit down, shall we?" Xavier led them to the living room and gestured to some chairs. "First of all..."

"Dickie-poo, do you like my hair?" simpered Kitten.

"Um...no?" he tried. Kitten laughed.

"You are so funny! Are we still on for Saturday?"

"Kitten, in case you haven't noticed, I'm getting _married_." He pointed to Kori with his free hand. "And even if I wasn't, I wouldn't go anywhere with you ever again." Kitten stood up, and grabbed his free hand.

"We need to talk, Dickie--"

"Stop calling me that!"

"You will not!" stated Kori firmly. Kitten tried to pull Richard her way, but Kori pulled back so hard, both Kitten and Richard fell on her.

"I. Am. Not. A. Rope," grunted Richard. Kitten stood up, pulling on his hand again.

"I just want to talk to him privately! I want to know what our relationship is to him!"

"I am so sure! You have no relationship! Even you, ignorant as you are, must understand that!" yelled Kori, her eyes almost glowing green with rage.

"What did you call me?" screeched Kitten

"Kori, Kitten, calm down! Fine, I'll go with you, whatever. Just stop screaming, Kitten! Your voice is _seriously_ annoying," surrendered Richard. Kitten grinned triumphantly in Kori's direction before pulling Richard up and latching on to his arm tightly. Kori glared after them, but then felt Xavier's hand on her shoulder.

"Kori, about the other night..."

"I am sorry. It was my fault, and I should not have gotten carried away," she replied shortly, trying to see where Richard and Kitten had gone. Xavier turned her face towards him.

"But you shouldn't be sorry. I don't know about you, but I don't regret anything. And I wouldn't have regretted anything, if we actually would have, you know..." he fake-stammered, trying to sound like a shy little boy on his first date. It seemed like the type Kori would go for. She ignored him completely, getting off the chair.

"Excuse me, but I wish to know what is taking them so long."

"They've been gone five minutes!"

"They should have been gone for two." She walked down the hall Richard and Kitten had ventured down together.

* * *

"What do you want, Kitten?" Richard groaned. At this moment, who knew what Xavier could be doing with Kori. They were probably ecstatic that he was gone, and...he forced the picture out of his mind. That imagination of his needed to go. It was twisting his reality. 

He barely even noticed Kitten lunging at him until his lips connected with hers. Oddly enough, he began to imagine himself kissing Kori. As much as he hated to admit it, Kitten was a pretty good kisser, probably because she had lots of practice. Then the disgusting reality kicked in. He was kissing Kitten. He suddenly liked his imagination so much better.

Pulling away, he heard a sob from the doorway. Kori. Of course she would see that. She always had perfect timing. She started running back to the front door, and Richard followed, bellowing her name, and ignoring Kitten's hand on his sleeve, trying to pull him back. He almost ran into her, for she had stopped.

"Kori, I swear, I--" He didn't even see the fist flying to his already bruised head until it hit. He was out cold almost instantly. Kori packed a pretty good punch.

* * *

Kori let out another choked sob, looking down at her work. Richard was unconscious, on the floor. She heard the doorbell ring, and ran back to the foyer, only to find Xavier making out with some blonde she didn't know. The two didn't even notice her. Pushing them aside, she ran back to Wayne Manor, the trip seeming horribly familiar. Thank goodness she'd decided to wear more comfortable shoes this time. 

Opening the door by herself, she rushed up to her room and picked up her already made suitcase. Alfred was probably asleep by now. He was a very deep sleeper, and his work tired him. She dialed a number on her cell.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, Galfore. At least, it is evening over here," she responded coldly.

"Korina? Did I not tell you I would call back?"

"Yes, but certain...obstacles have come up."

"Korina, that does not even sound like you! Is this Koma?" asked Galfore worriedly.

"No! This is NOT Koma! This is your supposed _daughter_, as you have told me so many times. But I am NOTHING to you! I have gone to bed crying every night since I came here, but do you care? No! After all, my misery is nothing compared to the money you would get for this IDIOTIC BUSINESS DEAL!" she screamed into the phone. Glafore was silent for a second, obviously shocked.

"Korina, what are you talking about?"

"You know _exactly_ what I am talking about! You...you are a clorbag varblernelk! I never wish to see you again!" Again, Galfore was quiet. He answered slowly.

"What have I done? I took you in, after your parents had died. I raised you, and I found a suitable--"

Kori let out a bark of laughter. "Suitable? You are joking. He _hit_ me, Galfore. He is with another woman at the moment. He yells, argues, and insults. It is his life. You call him suitable?" Kori was on a roll today. It was the third time she had struck Galfore speechless.

"Korina, if I had known, I would have never--"

"But you never bothered yourself to find out! You do not care for me, only for your precious money! What is it to you, if Bruce asks you to trade your daughter for business? Money is all you care about, all Richard cares about, and all the world cares about. I will have nothing to do with it."

"Kori! I merely sent you there because I thought Richard Grayson would be a suitable match for you! Leave if you want, go check into a hotel, and I will get you a flight back to Tamaran! I did not know about any business deal, nor would I have cared for it, if you were involved! You know this!"

Kori laughed again. "Excuse me when I say I do not believe you. As I said, I will have nothing to do with it. Goodbye, _Father_."

"Korina--!" Kori hung up, glaring at her phone. With all her strength, she hurled it against the wall. It broke on contact, leaving a panting Kori in it's wake.

She decided she would take Galfore's advice and stay in a hotel in Gotham until she could buy a plane ticket back to Tamaran...or someplace else. Tamaran did not seem like a very good option right now. Pulling out the handle of the suitcase, she rolled it out of the room and waited, silently, to see if Alfred was still sleeping. All clear, though how anyone could have slept through that shouting match was beyond her.

She realized that the letter she had written to Alfred would remain unread. It had probably been knocked under the bed, or something. _He will find it later. Richard could wake up and come here any minute. I must leave._

Kori didn't have a cell phone anymore, and was unwilling to go back into Wayne Manor to call a taxi, so she just walked. She would stay at the first five-star hotel she could find, but it would be wise not to give her real name, in case Richard decided to look. Of course, everyone in Gotham knew her by her face, from the newspapers, so that could be difficult.

The thought of Richard's name made her stomach twist and her eyes glisten with tears. He'd promised to be better to her, but he had broken it, which was why she had every right to break her promise to him. He was worse than Galfore, in her opinion.

After walking around for a couple of hours, she finally found a hotel of Galfore's. The irony made her smile, but she checked in, anyway. The clerk said nothing as she walked away to her suite, on the eleventh floor. He was probably tired at one a.m., but stared after her. She hated the men in Gotham.

* * *

"Dickie-poo..." The name floated in and out of his head. He was awake, but refused to open his eyes. He hated that voice, it was hurting his already throbbing head. If only it would stop talking..."Are you awake?" 

"Shut up!" Richard groaned. He opened his eyes to see Kitten's face. He sat up abruptly, grossed out. "What are you doing here?"

"That nasty little redhead punched ou, but I was here to save you," Kitten cooed, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Do I get a kiss?"

Richard swayed as he remembered what had happened. Kori had seen Kitten kiss him, Kori had punched him, and Kori...where was Kori? "Where's Kori?" he asked Kitten, who shrugged.

"I think she ran out. Xavy says she was going out the front door when Bella came, so she's probably out somewhere. Who cares?"

"I do! Let go of me, you stupid, spoiled, suck-up!" he yelled. This was all Kitten's fault. Now he had no idea where Kori was, and it was horribly late. What if she was lost? What if she was caught in some gang gunfire? He closed his eyes, trying to rid himself of the thought. Kitten had still not moved. He sighed, prepared for the worst. "I think you're ugly."

She stood up a once. "How DARE you? I hate you!" She slapped him, but he barely felt it. All he cared about was Kori. He had to find Kori. Richard flipped open his cell phone, trying to figure out where he was. There was a whole lot of pink. Kitten's house. Great.

"Alfred, I need you to pick me up," he said, while Kitten stormed out of the room. "I'm at Katrina Moth's house."

"What are you doing there?"

"Long story, please, Alfred. It's an emergency, you need to get here as fast as you can."

"Very well." His butler hung up, and Richard sighed. Explaining Kori's disappearance to Alfred was not going to be easy.

* * *

Another chapter done! Sorry if the feel's not there, though, I'm not feeling very depressed right now.

I love knocking Dick out, can you tell?

Okay, question. Should this story be long or short? I know some of you guys just want to see the end, and the non-existent fluff (LOL) but if you want, I could make this story longer...there are going to be three more non fluff chapters, at least. So...whatever you guys want, although if I do the long one, I won't be able to get any more stories out this summer.

review please!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry if this chapter and the last one was horrible...my head's not in it today...

Disclaimer: don't own TT

This is the long story. To be honest, it's not gonna be that much longer, maybe one or two chapters.

* * *

It had been thirty six hours, not even, and Richard was a wreck. His normally clean shaven face was...well, obviously, not so clean shaven anymore. Dark circles made themselves at home under his eyes, and not even his sunglasses could hide them. He'd taken a sick day for the first time ever. Bruce was so ashamed. 

He hadn't slept since Kori had left, and hadn't eaten anything either. If she got hurt, he'd never forgive himself. He just wanted her back, was that too much to ask? He'd never let this get out of hand again. He'd never yell, never insult, never argue with her again, if only she'd come back to him. Richard had never meant for this to happen. _She promised me she wouldn't leave me!_ But then again, he hadn't really kept his promise either. What with everything that he'd done to her, he knew he shouldn't have been shocked. There was only so much she could take. Still, it hit him like a hammer blow every time he thought about it. Kori was gone.

_Flashback_

_Richard's cell phone rang, and he grabbed it, hoping it would be Kori, but remembering the fragments of her phone that he'd found in her room. Picking it up, he answered dully. "Hello?"_

_"You! You sick, horrible animal! How DARE you hit my daughter? What had she done to you?" roared Galfore. This conversation, funnily enough, was _not_ helping his mood._

_"Hello to you too. Where's Kori?"_

_"What do you mean, where is Kori? How could you LOSE her?"_

_"Shut up! I need to find her, and I don't need to hear your deranged rants. Where is she? Did she go back to your island?" Bruce came up and snatched the phone out of his hands._

_"I apologize, Galfore. Dick is more than a little worried by your daughter's disappearance...Yes, Kori is gone, and we have no idea where she went...She called you?...Oh. That business deal...That is something we have to talk about face to face. Do you have any idea where Kori is?...Please, Galfore, I know Dick's made a few mistakes, but...Yes, they were! He never hit her, Galfore, he might have yelled a few times, but Kori was aggravating him...I'm sorry, I did not mean to insult her...Galfore, please, where is she?" Bruce paused for a minute, listening, and then hung up._

_"Galfore says he told her to stay in a hotel until he could get her a plane ticket back to Tamaran. Apparently, they had this big fight before she left, and that's what happened with the cell phone."_

_"But there've got to be a million hotels in Gotham! And who knows, she could be in Jump City, or Steel City, or Metropolis by now!"_

_"Dick, it's only been eight hours. She couldn't have gotten to Metropolis by car, and obviously didn't get a plane, or she'd be back in Tamaran by now. Search Gotham's hotels, and then Jump's, it's the closest city. Don't you dare tell a soul. If this gets into the presses, Kori'll know where we are and hide out even farther."_

_"Breakfast is ready," said a voice from the door. In came Alfred, looking much older. He must have missed Kori as much as Richard did. _

_"Alfred, it's..." Bruce was trying to find a compliment for his caretaker's cooking, but it was disgusting. _

_"I apologize. Usually I would have Miss Anders to help me." Richard stared at his feet in shame. Alfred didn't know the whole story, but he knew enough. Kori was sick of Richard, so she had left. He didn't know that Kori was under the impression he was cheating on her._

_"Alfred, I have something for you." He pulled out the note Kori had left the first time she tried to run away, and set it into Alfred's waiting hands. The butler opened it, and as he read down the page, Richard could have sworn his eyes were glistening._

_"Thank you. I'll leave you to..." The butler walked away, the note in hand. Richard felt as if Alfred was pulling along a piece of his heart along with that note. It was Kori's. Anything of Kori's was a sacred object, now. What if she was hurt? Or worse? It had been eight hours, and still, no sign of her. What if he never saw her again?_

_What if he never got to apologize?_

_End Flashback_

Richard groaned over the phone. Another hotel, gone. He'd been calling random ones, all four or five stars, but none of them had Kori currently residing in them. His eyes dropped to the G's. Gala Galfore. He would have chuckled at the name, but under the circumstances, it was understandable that he didn't.

It fit the description, though. It was a five star hotel. It was in Gotham. It was also a thirty minute drive from Wayne Manor. Perfect. "Hello?" someone answered.

"Hello, this is Richard Grayson, I was wondering, do you have a Kori Anders on your guest list?" he asked. The man laughed.

"Lost your wife, sir?" Richard gave a manufactured chuckle, though he couldn't have been less happy.

"I wish. Just kidding. No actually, she rented a hotel suite for us somewhere on the other side of Gotham, because I'd be doing business there for a while, and you know me, too lazy to get up an extra thirty minutes in the morning. She forgot which one it was." He'd produced a different story for every person who'd answered his phone calls, and managed to be a pretty good liar.

"Oh, I feel your pain, Mr. Grayson. Yes, in fact, we have Kori Anders listed here. Her suite number is 1131. No, sorry, sir...she checked out this morning. She asked our cab service for a drive to the airport."

Richard just about fainted. The airport. She was flying back to Tamaran. He closed his eyes for a second as the shock washed over him. "Okay. Thank you. I have to go." He hung up the phone before anything else was said.

Thinking for a second, he picked up the phone again and called Bruce. "I need a plane."

"Hello."

"Bruce! This is important! Kori went back! I need to go after her!"

"Fine. Come over here. Don't bring any food, I don't want any stains on the seats of the jet. And obviously no--" Richard hung up and climbed into his car.

* * *

Paris. Kori had always wanted to go there. Something about the moon, she remembered. And she loved the music of France. 

Of course, everyone had expected her to go back to Tamaran. Like that would ever happen. Hopefully once they realized she wasn't there, they'd give up on her. Hopefully they'd go bankrupt, too.

After a fifteen hour flight, they touched down in Paris's international airport. An hour later, with passports checked, lunch eaten, and her suitcase retrieved, Kori exited the airport.

Time to start a new life.

* * *

"What do you mean, she's not here?" exclaimed Richard frantically. Galfore stared him down, which wasn't exactly that hard. 

"I mean, she is not here. She did not come. What have you done with her?" he roared. Richard flinched.

"I...I was horrible, okay? I get that now, I just need to find her! At least to apologize. Please," he begged, surprised at the sound of his pleading voice. He'd never, ever had to beg before. Even Galfore's expression softened.

"She is not here, but she took a flight. I do not know where to. Can you find out from the airport?"

Richard shook his head miserably. "Confidential." Galfore sighed, but nodded. "We don't know where she is, she doesn't have a cell phone, or anything else we could track her with, and she's obviously not coming back," Richard continued bitterly. "We could alert the media, but she'd know we were after her and probably move, or change her hair color or something. She could have died for all we know."

"That leaves us no choice."

"Yeah." There was a huge lump in Richard's throat, but he refused to let it get the best of him. Richard Grayson did not cry.

"She is lost."

* * *

Hmm...Paris...I don't know why Kori would go there, but, you know, since Galfore fought in France's war or what ever in the first chapter...I figured it'd be better not to bring another country in here...I don't own France, by the way, or any part of it. 

Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

Dude! The Brotherhood of Evil's hideout was in Paris, I totally forgot!

Okay, this chapter is on fast forward, it's so rushed. I'm really, really, really, really, REALLY sorry, but I ran out of patience and I just wrote random things. Okay...beware of horrible writing...

Disclaimer: I don't own TT

* * *

"Stupid wedding. As if I want to go!" Richard yelled at Bruce. The CEO sighed. He was trying his hardest to be patient with his ward, but Richard had started to openly hate him ever since Kori had disappeared two weeks ago. He'd been spending a lot more time with Alfred, though, and the old butler didn't seem as miserable as when Kori had first gone. Bruce hadn't even realized how alone Alfred must have felt, with the both of them at work all the time. It was no wonder he'd lightened up so much after Kori had arrived. Richard, however, still wasn't adjusting.

It was big news in Gotham, and even Bruce couldn't control the proven rumors. Kori Anders was no longer in the city, and Richard Grayson's huge wedding was off. Vic, Gar, Karen, and even Rachel and Roy had called to see how he was doing, and whether there was anything they could do. Granted, Rachel's voicemail contained more threats than anything else, but at least she cared about Kori. Richard hadn't replied to any of them.

"It's for three days. Please, just for _three days_ can you put up with the outside world? Then you can come back here and mope all you want. It's for a very important client, Dick, I can't pass this by!" Richard leaned against the wall behind him and sighed.

"She didn't like it."

"She didn't like _what_, Dick?" asked Bruce exasperatedly.

"She didn't like all this business stuff. She thought people shouldn't care about others if they don't like them, only because they have loads of money."

"That's nice. Now get in the car." Richard nodded, caught up in the sudden memory.

They were going to someone-or-other's wedding in France. She was the daughter of some important lady, whom Richard was to refer to as Mademoiselle Rouge. That's all Richard got out of Bruce.

Alfred, however, had told him a little bit more. The bride's name was Toni Monetti, and she lived in Italy. Her adoptive mother, Mrs. Rouge, wanted her wedding to take place in Paris. The groom's name was Alan Something, and he originally came from America. (Alfred hadn't been able to wheedle too much information out of Bruce either, and he actually _cared_.)

Richard was _not_ in the mood for a wedding. Partly because his own bride had decided to run away, and it was now a month before their non-existent wedding, and she had made no appearance. Bruce was not particularly bothered, but words could not describe what Richard and Galfore, not to mention Alfred, were feeling right now.

He didn't talk all through the plane ride, wondering what Alfred was doing at home. Anything to keep his mind off of Kori. He should have been looking for her right now, but Bruce insisted that he take a break and go back to work at Wayne Enterprises. Richard had already checked with contacts in Metropolis, Jump City, Steel City, and Silver City. The world was a big place, and if Kori didn't want to be found, she wouldn't have to be.

"Galfore will be there," said Bruce, cutting into his thoughts. Richard shrugged. He'd talked to Galfore enough. "As it turns out, this girl, Toni, is a good friend of Kori's. The rich are all linked, Dick, whether they like it or not." Richard wasn't listening. Now he _really_ didn't want to go to this wedding. More reminiscing of Kori. Great.

He drifted off, eventually, his sleep punctured with nightmares of Kori hurt, Kori lost, and Kori dead. He got those a lot, now. Bruce shook him awake.

"We're here. You've been screaming for the past hour."

"I don't scream," Richard grumbled. "Let's just go."

* * *

Kori glanced around at the hall. It turned out wonderful, especially on short notice. Her pale skin glowing with happiness, another redhead approached her. "Kori, it's wonderful! How can we ever thank you? You spent all of this time--" 

"It is fine, please do not worry. Congratulations, my frend, I hope you will be very happy," she replied warmly. Kori embraced her friend, and then picked up her things.

"Where are you going?"

"I...am not sure."

"Stay. At least until tomorrow. I want everyone to see you with your work."

Kori thought for a minute, then nodded. "Perhaps I shall."

* * *

Galfore had offered Richard and Bruce a free stay at one of his hotels, and they accepted. Richard refused to come out of the room, except for the wedding the next day. Bruce tried long and hard to get him out, but to no avail. 

"You know, Roy Harper is the best man." Richard raised an eyebrow. He hoped Xavier wasn't here as well. Roy being the best man was a little bit interesting, though. Bruce was right, the rich _were_ all linked.

"That's nice," he drawled.

"You're not going to the _bachelor party_ tonight either?" asked Bruce. Richard shook his head. Bruce sighed.

"I suppose I'll be the oldest man there." Richard gave a snicker, but said nothing. Imagining Bruce at a bachelor party definitely lightened his mood, even slightly.

* * *

Richard woke up with a pounding headache, remembering the night before. Bruce had dragged him to the party, where he'd met Roy and his best friends Alan Waters and Wally West. He'd tried to not spoil the party, he really had, but he wasn't a party person to begin with, and with Kori gone he'd sunk into his own little pit of misery, and couldn't be dragged out of it. After a few minutes, most people had left him alone to start a contest on who could chug down the most of any drink. Alan, choosing flavored water, won.

Roy had stayed by his side, though, sympathizing. In a way, they were both in the same boat. Roy still hadn't gotten over that article Donna had printed, and hadn't checked any of her messages. "I shouldn't be like this, though, you know? I knew her for one night."

"Yeah, well, I never got along with Kori, and we knew each other for two weeks."

"Yeah, but...it's different, I guess." They watched everyone else having fun, and Richard sorely wanted to leave, but couldn't. Roy would be here alone, since he'd planned and hosted the party, and couldn't leave it.

Finally, at one a.m., people started to go, and Richard had an excuse, as Roy was now talking to Alan.

Here he was, still not able to get that music out of his head. Roy had helped, though. He wasn't as downtrodden as before, but definitely still as hopeless.

"Dick, we have to go. The wedding's in an hour," said Bruce, throwing a tux at him. Bruce hadn't stayed last night. He was only trying to convince Richard to go. Richard groaned, unwilling to get up. Stupid wedding. He didn't need another wedding to show him how lonely his life was.

The hall was magnificant, he had to admit. The size in itself was impressive, enough to seat the one thousand-plus people who were invited. Everything was a spotless white, besides the curtains, carpet, and the seats of chairs, which were a pale gold. The altar was covered in white roses, the priest's podium a dark mahogany that stood out within all the white. The ceiling was covered in paintings, though Richard couldn't make out what they were. Many people were already there, filling into their respective seats. Richard and Bruce took seats near the front, behind the girl's family.

The maid of honor, a hot-pink haired girl with matching contacts, looked hurried and exasperated as she headed to the groom. Apparently, some last minute 'I love you's' were being exchanged. Richard glanced around. Everyone was talking animatedly, happy for the new couple. They'd been dating for a few years before Alan proposed, apparently. Richard clenched his teeth and steeled himself to survive the wedding, and tomorrow they'd be going back home. He would greatly appreciate it if someone took the time to comfort him right now.

As soon as everyone arrived, an organist near the altar began to play. The doors through which everyone came opened again. A small girl, possibly five or six, bounced through with a basket of flowers. Behind her came the bride, her smile visible even behind the veil, though not much else was. Alan smiled back confidently, second thoughts, if any, banished. Richard had to admit, she looked pretty nice, although that red hair was seriously getting on his nerves.

He tried to pay attention to the wedding, but couldn't. His thoughts drifted to one month ahead. The chapel deserted, him at work, and Kori...he didn't even want to think about it. He only knew that it would never be him standing at that altar, waiting with a smile for Kori to come up there.

He caught a few words, though. "Vows..."

"...Since we met..."

"...I've always, always loved you..."

"...In sickness, health..."

"...I do..."

"...The bride..."

Bruce sighed, knowing Richard had no idea what was going on. He shook his ward's shoulder as Alan and Toni kissed at the altar, and Richard jumped a little bit. "Come on. It's over. The reception's in a few hours." Richard nodded and followed him, but stopped. He could have sworn he had seen a flash of red hair, and it hadn't been the bride's. He looked around, but it was gone. Great. He was seeing things.

"Dick!" called Roy, coming out of the crowd. "Dick, I could have sworn I saw--" He was cut off by a rather large group of people passing in front of him. Richard's heartbeat sped up. Had he seen Kori, too? Roy appeared again, and Richard lost no time in getting within earshot of him. His heart sank when he heard, "I think I saw Wally with the maid of honor!"

* * *

"Bruce, I think Kori's here."

"Dick, do you see Galfore anywhere? He told me he didn't know if he could make it. His flight was delayed by a storm."

"Bruce! Kori!"

"What about her?"

Richard sighed in annoyance. This could be the single most important moment in his life, and Bruce was ignoring it. "Bruce..."

"Dick, just get the other tux on, will you? You can look for her at the reception, okay? Tell me if you see Galfore, he's not exactly that hard to miss, he's seven and a half feet tall," grumbled Bruce. Richard didn't even bother, knowing Bruce's sharp eyes would detect Galfore's hulking form with or without Richard's help. Richard climbed back up to their room, while Bruce waited in the hotel lobby. He grabbed a random suit from the closet, not quite sure what he was wearing until he realized it hung around him ever so slightly. This was Bruce's. It was now wrinkled. Whoops. But who could blame him, with his mind so focused on seeing Kori in an hour?

After he'd dressed up properly, he met up with Bruce again, who was scowling a little bit. "He _knows_ I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Bruce, there isn't a lot he can do to control the weather, and he can't use his phone on the plane," Richard reminded him. Bruce sighed.

"Is it really that stormy? It's a perfectly nice day here in France." Richard rolled his eyes.

Finally reaching the same hall the wedding had taken place in, they saw that it had been changed quite a lot. There were now a large amount of tables, all covered with pale gold tablecloths. A tiled dance floor, Richard presumed, which had been previously covered with a carpet, was near the front of the room. The bride and groom sat at a raised table away from the guests, on the other side of the floor. Everything else remained the same.

"We're table number thirty-two," Bruce whispered to Richard. They sat down, not sure what was to happen next. Richard himself had never been to a wedding before, and Bruce didn't seem like the wedding type of person either.

The guests started arriving one by one, but Richard didn't see Kori. He had never felt so miserable, nor so stupid. He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. Kori was on the run from him, she wouldn't be at a wedding.

Their table was filled with important businessmen, authority figures, and the like. They all had thick French accents, and Richard could not make head nor tail of what they were saying.

Roy stood up from his place near the groom, tapping his glass with his spoon to get everyone's attention. "I know everyone's waiting for dinner, but it's a bit late, so if you don't mind, I'd like to say a few words." The room became silent. A waiter came over, handing him a microphone.

"Alan and I have known each other all our lives. I was the good-looking one, and he was The Little Mermaid." A few people cracked a smile. "I swear, he lived to swim. He had a lake behind his house, and everyday, when I went over there, I'd see him doing laps. I was pretty sure he'd grow gills by this time. He almost did, and I've got the whole story right here.

"So Toni was on vacation, over in America. Alan was swimming, as usual. His neck was starting to look a little green, and he could barely breathe outside of water. We all knew what was going on. We'd expected it for years. Alan was turning into Fish Boy." A few more good-natured smiles.

"He was swimming at his lake in his backyard, when I bring Toni over. I told her 'You're his last hope. You gotta save him, or he's living underwater for the rest of his life." Toni scrunched up her nose, obviously not remembering this part of the story. "So I called him out. 'Hey Alan! There's a really pretty girl here to see you!' He believed me, and shot out of the water. Man, you should have seen him. He had scales, everywhere. His feet were gone, they'd turned into a tail. His face was just barely there, and he was almost a huge fish, just like I'd feared.

"Toni was a little scared, I mean, who wouldn't be? But still, she stepped up and introduced herself. Toni here loves fairy tales. Her favorite is the Frog Prince, but I'm kinda changing the title. It's now the Fish Prettyboy. When Toni kissed him, he turned back into Alan, and now look, they're getting married. Looks like Toni's fairy tale came true." A few people laughed and clapped a little bit, and Alan grabbed the microphone.

"In case you guys believed him, I would like to clarify that I did NOT turn into a fish. I just had pruny fingers, that's all!" Even Richard smiled a bit, now, and Alan got a whole lot more laughs out of the crowd. Roy took the mike back.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Anyways, I just want to say congratulations. I've never seen anyone more in love than Alan and Toni. Alan's my best friend and a great guy; kind, loyal, patient, and as Toni puts it, super hot." Toni blushed furiously. "And I can't say I know too much about Toni, because Alan's been hogging her way too much, but I'm sure she's just as great as him, probably even better. You guys are the best, and I know you'll be happy together. To Alan and Toni." He raised his glass, and everyone else did the same, taking a sip. After a round of clapping, Roy sat down.

The food arrived, and was set on four an unusually large buffet tables on different sides of the room. Everyone dug in heartily. Richard had never seen many of the foods, as they were all French, and had names he'd never even bother trying to pronounce. No French fries, though. Too bad.

Every so often, someone clinked their glass, and Alan and Toni, blushing every time, leaned in for a kiss. Richard made it a point to not stare at them when this was happening, though he clapped along with everyone else.

After dinner, all the unmarried men stood on one side of the room, and the unmarried women on the other. Bruce urged Richard to go, as he was technically unmarried as well. Richard stood somewhere in the middle, sulking, and didn't notice the flying garter until it nearly hit him in the face. He caught it, blinking in surprise, as the men around him slapped his back, laughing at his ignorance. Bruce stood, not too far away, smirking at him. _I told you it's time to move on. Even superstition proved it_, the look said.

The bouquet must have been thrown, too. He'd have to dance with the person holding it. A large group of girls surrounded the person, so he couldn't see her. With any luck, it'd be love at first sight and he could forget about Kori.

Yeah right.

Alan and Toni stepped out on to the tiled floor, holding each other close as they danced to their first song as a newlywed couple. Richard couldn't bear to watch. To know that it could be him and Kori, and now it would never be, was too much for him to take. He stood up, thrusting the garter into Bruce's hands. "I'm leaving."

Bruce gave him a stern look. "No, you're not. You are going to stay and enjoy this wedding or I'm not letting you look for Kori for another month." Richard snorted. What a punishment. "Besides, you have to dance with the girl holding the bouquet. It's tradition."

"Yeah, I know," he sneered, sitting back down. _This time tomorrow you'll be on your way home. Just calm down,_ he reminded himself.

The song ended, and a new one came on. Richard sighed. It was his turn. Heading out to the floor, he saw Roy motioning frantically. He frowned, looking to the direction he was pointing, and swayed on the spot.

She was absolutely beautiful. Long auburn tresses pulled up in a messy bun, pale gold bridesmaid's dress fitting her perfectly, and gorgeous green eyes boring holes of hate into his head. Kori. He hadn't doubted it for a second. (Riiiight...)

She turned around, about to go sit back down, when Richard called out to her. "Wait!" She stopped, and he walked up to her, not caring how big of a scene they made. He'd never been this happy. Ever. She was okay, thanks to whoever was up there. "We have to. Tradition," he said, copying Bruce's words. She clenched her teeth, choosing between disrupting her friend's wedding and dancing with Richard. Grudgingly, she took his offered hand, and they headed to the floor.

* * *

Kori couldn't believe Toni would do this to her. She'd specifically told her that she hated Richard Grayson. Hated, hated, hated. Apparently, she hadn't been clear enough. Toni was just sitting there, smiling serenely at the two of them.

"I missed you," Richard whispered in her ear. She shivered involuntarily.

"I did not. You, however, probably missed someone to yell at, since Bruce is out of the question," she hissed. Richard pulled her closer, and she tried to pull away.

"I've changed, Kori."

"I am sure you have, but excuse me if I have my own opinions," Kori responded, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Give me another chance," Richard pleaded. Kori had never heard him like this. He didn't care for her, right? She almost accepted, but then caught herself.

"I would be insane if I accepted. A girl can only have her heart broken so many times, Richard. Mine has been crushed into a hundred pieces, and you expect me to _forgive_ you for that?" Kori hardly believed herself, though she sounded pretty convincing. In every line of Richard's face was pain beyond imagination. Had he really loved her? He hadn't acted like it.

"It won't happen again, Kori, please..."

"Hmm...this will take a large amount of time to think about, Richard...no!"

"Kori..."

"I said no. That is final," she replied. Neither had been dancing, just holding each other and whispering furiously. Other people had joined them on the dance floor, so no one really cared. The song ended, and only then did Kori realize how close they had gotten. She had forgotten to pull away. Richard took one last look at her and left her alone on the floor, feeling horrible. Did she want to become just like Richard? Turning into something she openly hated could not be fun. But here she was, breaking his heart, if he was telling the truth, just like he'd broken her own.

Toni was coming towards her, probably to ask how the dance went, but Kori didn't want to talk, just think. Especially because she'd probably blow up at Toni for inviting Richard in the first place, and that wouldn't fly too well on her wedding day. Kori walked out of the hall as fast as she could, into the night air.

* * *

So stupid. That was all he could think. Whenever he had envisioned finding Kori, she'd always been happy to see him. He'd never even considered the fact that she could still be mad, though it was partly because in his daydreams, he'd always been saving her from some horrible fate, and who would hate someone who'd just rescued them? Everything was lost to him. Maybe he deserved it, treating her like he had, but it still hurt horribly.

Thank goodness Bruce was busy dancing with that Rouge lady. Richard needed to get away from these people, and most of all, Alan and Toni. He slipped outside as inconspicuously as he could, only to find his favorite redhead sitting on the grass, staring at the newly rising moon.

"Kori?" he tried. She whipped around, glaring when she saw him. He sat down next to her nonetheless. "Come back with me."

She said nothing.

"Please?"

Still nothing.

"Kori, I promise none of this will happen again. Kitten kissed me, I didn't kiss her. And you know I'd rather die than date her again. If you don't like it, I swear I'll get you a plane ticket right back here." Kori didn't respond, contemplating it. Richard sighed and got up. "Sorry I bothered you. You look beautiful, Kori." He started walking back in.

"Wait!" she called. Richard smiled and turned around.

* * *

Richard grabbed Kori's hand, startling her. She turned to look at him instead of the window of the plane. "Thank you for coming," he said as they lifted off from Paris. Kori didn't reply, sure she had made the wrong choice. She pulled her hand out of Richard's and turned to stare back out the window. Richard sighed. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

I think that was the longest chapter I wrote for this story, LOL. Anyways, he found Kori! I'm sorry for making it obvious, but I did try and make it...uh...not obvious. This wasn't the greatest chapter ever, but it wasn't planned out either.

Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

Um...more drama...sorry if you guys were expecting anything else, LOL.

Disclaimer: don't own tt

* * *

Kori cursed at Richard in her head. This was the second time he'd dragged her out to some impromptu dinner, the first being Xavier's. At least he was taking her there this time, and there was no way she'd be blown off. 

Richard waited patiently for his fiancée, smiling as he fiddled with the tiny box in his pocket. Maybe, if he did this whole thing right, he could show Kori that he really did care about her. It was a wild idea, to be sure, but worth a shot. It was the night they had returned from Paris, and Bruce had turned in early, suffering from a nasty case of jetlag. Kori hadn't seemed too tired when they got back, and it was best to do this as far before the wedding as possible. Plus, it was a nice night out. Maybe they could take a walk in the park after she (hopefully) accepted him.

Kori stomped down the stairs, a scowl on her face. She had been decent with Alfred, who was overjoyed to have her back but hid it pretty well. Still, she could not find it in her to show any kindness to _him_. Richard gave her a warm smile, which she did not return. Slightly crestfallen, he led her into the car.

Polite conversation was out of the question. Kori did not respond at all, and chose to stare out the window at the lights of the city. Richard soon gave up.

They reached the familiar restaurant, the White Rose. The same, snooty looking woman was at the desk today.

"Why hello, Mr. Grayson. I see you have decided to keep your reservation today." Kori looked away, remembering the night. After sending the woman a glare, Richard nodded. "Follow me."

They were led up a few flights of stairs to a corner near a giant window that overlooked the city lights. Kori was impressed by the view, but wouldn't admit that in front of Richard. She sat down briskly, unfolding her napkin and placing it on her lap. Richard did the same, staring at her intently. She refused to acknowledge his presence. There may have been a time where she was unable to wait for such an opportunity to be alone with Richard in such a romantic setting, but that time was now gone. She wanted nothing more than to be back in France. _Why did I come back here? What possessed me to listen to him? He has caused me nothing but misery, _she thought bitterly.

"Do you like the view?" asked Richard, hoping to get a response out of her. She shrugged as indifferently as she could, returning his intent stare with as much hatred as she could muster.

"Perhaps I have something on my face? Is this why you will look at nothing else?" she hissed. Richard held up his hands in surrender.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Kori." A waiter arrived to take orders, staring at Kori much longer than necessary, but with one scowl he was running away with his tail between his legs. Richard had ordered for Kori, seeing as she wouldn't get anything herself. She picked at her salad with her fork, refusing to eat, and trying to divert her attention from him. t was amazingly hard to do so. _I do not care. I could ruin this whole, wonderful evening for him and I would not care at all, _she thought. Her resolve was seriously failing. He'd done all this for her, on such short notice. She'd seen the look on his face when she'd accepted his invitation to come back with him: Pure happiness.

Had he really changed?

"Kori, if you don't like the salad, I could get you something else..." Richard offered. She felt so ashamed. She was being the worst date in the world. _Worse than leaving your date stranded? _Kori thought angrily.

"I am not hungry." She folded her hands in her lap, and waited, tapping her foot, for Richard to finish.

_I can't do this. Not when she's so angry, _he thought miserably. Richard's hand shot into his pocket, unconsciously opening and closing the box inside. _Forget it_. He stood up. "Then how about we head home. I'm pretty sure you're tired."

Kori stood up as well. "You do not need to use me as an excuse."

"Sorry." So much for that nice walk in the park.

Kori took no notice of his apology and started walking out of the restaurant, leaving him to pay the bill and rush after her. "Kori, wait up! Kori, please!" She slowed down a little bit, but kept walking. He flew down the steps they had come up three at a time to catch up with her, and even then they weren't within arm's length of each other until they reached the parking lot. "Kori, what did I do wrong?"

"In case you have forgotten, you did _everything_ wrong," she answered coldly. Richard sighed.

"That's not what I meant. About tonight. What did I do wrong? I just wanted you to have a good time, Kori. Tell me what I can do to make it up to you, and I'll do it. Anything." Kori turned away so Richard wouldn't see her tears.

"I just want everything to go back to the way it was. Before I met you." She hung her head, unable to believe what she was saying. Normally, she'd give anyone a second chance. Now look at her. Stealing a glance at Richard, she nearly started to openly sob. He was smiling wryly, staring up at the sky. He wasn't happy, it was the 'got anything else to throw at me?' kind of smile. He got in the car and Kori did the same. The ride home was silent, apart from Kori's occasional sniffle.

It was around eleven when they reached Wayne Manor, and everyone was asleep. Richard caught Kori's arm as she got out of the car. He was as gentle as possible, but he still saw her flinch. Pain coursed through him in places he hadn't known existed. "We need to talk."

He led Kori up to her old room, and they sat down on the bed. It still looked the same as she had left it. Even Alfred had not been in there to clean up. "Tell me everything. We're going to sort out this mess, once and for all." Kori remained silent, not sure where to begin. "Kori, I'm not a mind reader. You need to tell me if you want me to do anything about it."

"I wish to be alone now, please," she answered. Richard sighed again. At least her manners were back.

"No. Not until we get everything under control."

"I do not wish to talk right now, Richard. I am merely asking you to leave me until morning. I am tired and hungry and--"

"So why didn't you eat?" Richard interrupted, a little bit of anger creeping into his voice.

Kori sighed. "I was fine...at the time. Please, just leave me--"

"No. The sooner you talk, the sooner I go."

"Richard, you are being uncooperative and stubborn, as _usual_, might I add!"

"I don't think I'm the uncooperative one here."

"Well, you _were_. I believe I have already explained my reasons for hating you, and many people agree with me! If you asked Rachel or Roy or Xavier or--"

"Do you think I would try and spend my time around those kind of people? Rachel came over here trying to _kill_ me, and automatically Roy, Xavier, and I can't get along, Kori, I thought you understood that! It's just an invitation to exploit the other!"

"That is all you care about. There is far more to life than money," replied Kori darkly.

"I get that, okay? But you can't _survive_ without it. Everything costs, Kori. Everything."

"Then you expected to _buy_ me back?" she shrieked.

"No! See? You're just twisting everything I say!" he cried exasperatedly. Kori shot a death glare in his direction.

"I apologize. Perhaps _now_ you will realize it is best to leave."

"No, Kori--"

"I do not even know why I bothered to come back here! Gotham is a very bad place! And YOU were nowhere near me when I was in France! If Toni had not--"

"Fine!" Richard got up, eyes blazing behind his sunglasses. He stormed out of the room, and Kori, who assumed he was done for tonight, buried her head in her pillow and tried to calm herself down. However, Richard appeared again in less than fifteen minutes, holding a sheet of paper. "Here."

Kori took it warily, as if it would explode in her hands. Then she saw what it was. A one way plane ticket _back_ to Paris.

"It leaves at noon tomorrow. Tell Alfred to take you. I hope you're happy now," said Richard, walking out and slamming the door behind him. Kori's arm dropped, clutching the ticket. One night. One night, and he was already giving up on her. Was she that bad?

This time, she could not stop the tears from falling.

* * *

Richard could not fall asleep. Tomorrow, Kori was flying out of his life forever. It was strange how he'd spent all this time looking for her, only to send her away again. He pummeled his pillow, wondering how that was going to make him feel any better about this. He really did love her, if only she could see it. If anything, those two weeks without her had just made him realize it. But how was he supposed to tell _her_? He didn't even know how. 

_Doesn't matter anymore. She's leaving. Forever. _He closed his eyes, trying to rid any thought of her, but it was difficult, seeing as he could hear her weeping from her room. He groaned, muffling the sound in his pillow. He was condemning himself to a life of loneliness. Lovely.

* * *

Richard had managed to drift off, but woke up after a couple of hours. It was five in the mornng, and there was no way Kori would be up right now. As silently as he could, he got out of bed and made his way into her room. 

Kori was sleeping soundly, probably happy she was going back today. Richard pulled up a chair from the desk and sat down in front of her, just watching her sleep. He tucked her long auburn tresses behind her ear and cupped her cheek, sighing.

"I guess I never got to say sorry, huh?" he said, apparently to thin air. Kori stirred a little bit at the noise, but settled back down in an instant. Richard continued, more quietly. "I _am_ sorry, though, Kori. And I wish things could have worked out better...and by that I mean I wish I hadn't been such a jerk. No one's ever questioned me or Bruce before, you know that? I've never actually been patient enough to try and understand why I did things the way I did. It's just what Bruce taught me. I guess my life wasn't as great as I thought it was...not that I'm blaming you, but since you came, things've been different. That one dinner was the first time I saw Vic and Gar for a while. I was completely controlled by Bruce then, I guess, and I didn't have time for anything else. I actually had a conversation with Roy Harper. Can you believe that? If Bruce had known, he would've killed me.

"I guess there are better things out there than what I've been doing, but I don't deserve them. You had every right to leave, Kori. And I swear, I won't come after you. At least one of us can still be happy." He laughed bitterly. "I promise that whatever happened to you won't happen to anyone else. No one deserves the torture of having to date Richard Grayson, right?" He sighed, dropping his hand.

"I'm sorry, Kori. And if you could ever forgive me, that'd be more than I could ever ask for. I...goodbye." Hesitantly, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, whispering in her ear, "I love you."

Taking one last look at her, Richard got up and left for work.

A single diamond-like tear glistened on Kori's cheek as one emerald eye opened to stare at the door Richard had left through.

* * *

(Whistles innocently) What? 

Grrr...have you ever gone through a story so many times in your head that when you write it, it's all rushed? That's what happened with this story...sorry it's crap...

Sorry if I didn't make it clear enough. He was going to propose to her at the beginning, but decided not to since she was being such a...you know.

Do you guys know anything that Robin and Starfire (the superheroes, not AU) could have a really, really big fight over? I've been thinking about it for the past month, and I can't figure out anything...maybe like Robin's Slade obsession gets out of control, and he blows up on her...does that sound big enough? Cuz the consequences are gonna be HUGE, so the fight has to be pretty big too. LOL I've already got what's gonna happen after the fight, but not the fight itself...

Review please!


	14. Chapter 14

Dun, dun, dun...Here it is. Who lives...who falls in love...and who dies...

Disclaimer: Don't own TT

* * *

Richard wasn't exactly sure what he was doing. He wasn't awake, but he wasn't asleep either. He was staring at a pile of papers in front of him, trying to remember how they'd gotten there. Bruce walked in and sighed. "Dick, I asked you to sign those two hours ago." Richard shook himself out of his trance. 

"Sorry. My head's not in it today, I guess." Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Sure. Why didn't you just take today off to spend with Kori--" Richard stood up, nearly knocking his desk over.

"I think I'm taking the day off, Bruce," he said suddenly. Bruce frowned.

"What's wrong with you?"

Richard ignored him, but Bruce blocked his way to the door. "Look, it's nothing, okay? She's just...going back, is all," Richard answered as indifferently as he could. His voice cracked, and Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Two weeks, wasted. Fine then, go mourn or whatever, but I expect you back tomorrow for a full day. Got it?" Richard just nodded numbly and left, pulling out a cell phone. He felt an odd need for companionship at the moment.

"Hey Vic...could you and Gar meet me someplace?...Yeah, I'll explain everything..." Thank goodness he had those two. Today was a working day for both of them. He'd never actually realized what great friends they were. The three of them had met in high school, and they'd stuck together. Well, they had, until Richard started to pull away this past year or so. Kori was right...as usual...about this whole friendship thing.

They met at a bowling alley, though Richard declined the offer to play a game. With Gar had come Rachel, which didn't help Richard's mood too much. Gar smiled apologetically. "I was already taking the day off 'cause Rae and I were going out somewhere, and I kinda told her you'd called. She wanted to come, too."

"And I have every right to," Rachel interjected. Richard sighed.

"Whatever. I'm not going to pretend to like you."

"You don't have to. I can already tell you do," answered Rachel dryly. Gar snickered a little bit.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but I think you've got some explaining to do, Rich," interjected Vic. "Although I think it's unfair that Gar got to bring Rachel and I didn't get to bring Karen...sorry. Go ahead."

Richard took a deep breath and told the whole story. All from the painful beginning, to Vic's visit, to Kori's arrival, the first night, the horrible breakfast, the equally horrible dinner, his butler's changed attitude, the forgotten apology, the dinner with friends (in his point of view), Xavier's house, the night she ran away, the two weeks without her, Alan and Toni's wedding, bringing her home, then sending her off again, and all the little quarrels in between. By the end, everyone was open-mouthed, and Richard's throat was dangerously dry.

"Dude...I don't need to watch soap operas anymore. I could just videotape you!" exclaimed Gar.

"You watch soap operas?" asked Rachel.

"Uh..."

"I had no idea it was like this," commented Vic. Richard shrugged, getting up to get a drink of water and then coming back. "So...is the wedding on or off?" asked Vic when he sat down again.

Richard suddenly felt like being alone again. "Off."

"Oh." He got up again.

"Sorry I bothered you guys. I just needed...to talk about...it. I guess." Vic nodded sympathetically. "I better go...back to work." Why had he come in the first place? That was a half hour of wasted time. He walked out.

"Think we should go after him? He looks pretty bad," whispered Vic fervently after he had gone.

"With any luck, he'll crash his million dollar car," droned Rachel. That wasn't helping Vic any.

"NO! I've got to get this strike!" whined Gar. He took careful aim, and then threw the ball. "Yes! Eight pins down!"

"Gar, you're using bumpers. And you threw the ball into the next lane, which is also using bumpers," Rachel pointed out. Gar contemplated that for a little bit, and then shrugged.

"EIGHT PINS DOWN!"

* * *

"Good morning, Alfred. Would it be possible to take me to Richard right now? Just to say goodbye?" asked Kori softly. Alfred nodded, concealing his sadness behind a fake smile. He drove her to Wayne Enterprises, and she was buzzed in by the secretary to go to the tenth floor. Bruce was waiting for her. 

"Dick's gone. He took the day off. He didn't tell me where he was. If you want, you can call him," the CEO said roughly. Kori reached in her purse to pull out a cell phone, only to remember that she didn't have one. Groaning, Bruce handed her his. "Don't you dare break it."

Dialing Richard's number, she realized his line was busy. "Perhaps I shall try later," she murmured, handing the phone back to Bruce. Another buzz over the intercom.

"Mr. Wayne, your butler is here. He'd like to tell Miss Anders that her flight leaves in an hour, so they'd better get going." Bruce nodded at it, as if the secretary ten floors down coud see him, and then shooed Kori away.

* * *

He couldn't understand this, any of it. He didn't want to be alone, but he didn't want to be around people either. _It's just a phase. It'll pass. Just give it a few days and you'll be able to pretend to get over her._ He parked the car in a random parking lot, not wanting to drive. If things had worked out better, maybe she'd be sitting beside him, and they'd be going somewhere together. He'd have taken the day off for her, and they'd go bowling with Vic and Gar, get some lunch, watch a movie, anything. But then he remembered her tortured expression, swimming in front of his eyes whenever he so much as looked at her. He'd done the right thing, sending her back. 

His cell phone rang and shook him out of his never-to-be fantasies.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dick, man, Bruce told me what happened," answered Roy on the other end. Richard frowned.

"Bruce?"

"Yeah, he called to make sure that one Hive girl had signed on with you guys and not us. It just slipped while he was trying to compare me against him," Roy said bitterly. Richard smiled a little bit.

"You hate him as much as I do, huh?"

"No, no, not hate, per se," came Roy's harried voice. Richard rolled his eyes. "So...how's it going?"

"I've been better. You?"

"Alright. I finally talked to Donna. Oh yeah, that's why I called you. She said something about Xavier and Kitten trying to split you and Kori apart."

"What?"

"Yeah. She went over to his hut for an interview and she heard him talking on the phone with Kitten, telling her to come over and stuff like that. I think they were planning out something, but that was about two weeks ago." Richard remembered in _excruciating_ detail.

"Too late...so you and Donna made up?"

"Yeah. I figured if you...I mean, I'm really sorry, dude."

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Sorry for being such a jerk earlier Roy. You know, before...this entire mess."

If Roy had been right in front of him, Richard was sure he'd be waving it off. "Don't worry about it. Company rivalry. Happens to brothers and sisters all the time." Richard forced a laugh, not really caring how fake it sounded.

"See you later, man."

"Yeah." He hung up.

Roy had Donna. Vic had Karen. Gar had Rachel. Xavier could have Kitten, for all he cared.

He was alone.

* * *

"YES!" Gar cried. "I KNOCKED EIGHT PINS DOWN IN MY OWN LANE!" 

"Congratulations," replied Rachel dully, though a slight hint of amusement laced itself with her voice.

"Yeah, now try it without the bumpers," taunted Vic. Gar stuck out his tongue and bowled it again, straight down one side without even touching the bumpers. He knocked down the remaining two pins. There was a moment of shocked silence.

"SPARE!"

A car whizzed by outside.

"Dude! That was Dick's car! And that is _definitely_ going at least ninety miles an hour!" exclaimed Vic, running to the door.

"I jinxed him, didn't I?" remarked Rachel.

* * *

Richard had to see her off. The need hit him out of the blue. It would be the very last time he saw her, the very last time he talked to her, the very last time he'd be able to give her a reason to stay. It was eleven fifty. Not good. He pulled on to the road, forgetting speed limits and cutting traffic lights whenever he felt like it. He wasn't going to make it, unless the flight was delayed. 

Reaching the airport with seconds to spare, he ran up to the baggage check-in. "I need the gate for flight 426 heading to Paris," he panted. The lady he was talking to was extremely surprised, but she managed to choke out "A3."

He ran, hoping beyond hope he was in time. A3. No one was there. "Excuse me," he asked the man at the gate. "Flight 426..."

"Sorry sir, you just missed it. It left about a minute ago." With every word, his heart ripped into another piece. Gone. Kori was gone. Forever.

* * *

Kori stared out the window, tracing patterns on to it while she watched the landscape fly by. She knew what she was doing was for the best, for both her and Richard. She smiled a little bit, missing him already. She wondered what he would think when he got home and found everything back to the way it was before.

* * *

Richard stumbled back into his car, starting the engine and driving off. He didn't know where he was going, nor did he care. Maybe Alfred would be back by now. Maybe he could help. All of what was left of Richard's focus was concentrated on not crashing. Slowly but surely, he made his way home to Wayne Manor, trying not to think, trying not to care. 

He opened the door, loosening his tie, and dropping his sport jacket on to a coat stand, as usual. He called out, "Alfred! I'm home!" as usual. He walked into the kitchen and stopped. Not so usual.

"Good afternoon. Did you eat lunch yet, Richard?" asked Kori. He just about fainted with relief.

"Kori," he croaked, holding out his arms. She beamed and ran into them, and he embraced her. He never wanted to let go. "You're not gone!"

"I never left, Richard," she whispered happily into his ear. He pulled away a little bit, just to look at her. She was smiling. For him. He grinned and captured her lips in his, kissing her passionately. She responded just as eagerly, her hands tangling themselves in his thick, dark hair. He pulled her as close to him as possible, heating up the kss a little bit.

They slowed down eventually, breaking apart but holding each other close. "I am sorry, Richard," Kori said.

"For what?"

She pulled away slightly, gently touching the bruise on his forehead. "For everything."

Richard snickered. "Nice arm. You and Rachel both." Kori blushed a little bit. "I'm sorry too, Kori. I never meant anything..." He grasped her wrist gently, relieved when she didn't flinch, to see that the bruises there had faded already. He chuckled. "We really beat each other up, didn't we?" Kori giggled as well.

"I believe this is a powerful incentive not to fight again, yes?" Richard pretended to look hurt, and kissed her again.

"And that's not enough?" he murmured into her lips. She wasn't really listening anymore, just closing her eyes and relaxing.

"I heard you," she said absently.

"This morning?"

"I could not sleep..."

"Me neither. Let's go get some French fries."

* * *

HA. 

You all thought she left, didn't you? (Please say you did, for my sake. LOL just kidding.) She was in the CAR, not the plane. And she was waiting for him to get home from work. Yeah...

I really want some French fries right now...I love anything salty...but come on, no French fries in FRANCE? Dick was devastated...

Review please! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I was originally going to kill off Kori, but there's plenty of time for that in other stories. Sigh. Another happy one. LOL.

One more chapter left!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey, you guys! Got a couple of things I wanted to say.

First off, I have never been to a wedding. All of the information here is from Wikipedia, LOL. Honestly. No joke. Please, PLEASE excuse it if it's really off, because I don't think half of this stuff is right...

Secondly, if there is not a warning in the summary about a character death, the MAIN characters will not die. I promise. Maybe a couple of side characters, but not the main ones. This is going to be extremely important for some of my new stories, and I just wanted you guys to know that. I'll always give you a warning if someone really important is gonna die.

Third, BIG thanks to **BerryDrops, cartoonstar, cartoonfire, Kory Anders Grayson, RavenSis, SaoiriseWaveglow, Starrobforever, SuperJGirl5, Ariel34652, lil love fan, FairieAngelx3o, IAmOneOfThem, RoseXxxXthorn, ToCoOLfOrU, KawaiiUsako, CERTIFIED02, robxxstarxx3, dreaming.sapphire, MissCooties, jumpstarter, Kor Anders, chaylorfan, itS All SWEEt Nd SOUR x3, alibi2014, kdlrcuteee, winkygirl12, rockingirlofbloodred019, SaffireStarz, Greencandy88, hollly, loveangel14, Dana-Fire, Trumpet Fire, and cryingdove **for the GREAT reviews! You guys rock!

Fourth, I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

_Why was Kori wearing black? She was at her wedding, not a funeral. Hesitantly, she stepped out of the doors, waiting for Galfore to come and take her arm and lead her up to the altar. He was not there. Kori kept the tears in for now, trying to be happy, at least for Richard. Her almost-husband was standing there, smiling at her. She relaxed, taking small steps in beat with the music._

_Wait a minute._

_Where was the music? The hall was as silent as a grave. Suddenly, someone pushed past her. A blonde haired girl in a pink dress. "Dickie-poo! I'm here for our wedding!" Kori gasped._

_"No! He is my husband, not yours!" she shrieked, throwing her veil at Kitten. The blonde snarled, and then lunged at her. Bruce grabbed Kitten, holding her away._

_"You're interrupting. Time is money, you pink brat," he snarled. Kori kept walking, unable to believe what she had done. Richard was looking a let less confident, as if he were having second thoughts. Was he going to leave her, after all of this? She made it to him, and the priest started talking._

_"Um...we're here today to...mourn...for...the loss...of Richard Grayson's...bachelorhood..." the priest said, struggling with the words. A few people in the crowd sniggered, and Kori looked at the priest in alarm. He waved at her, and Kori recognized him._

_"Gar! You are the PRIEST?" she cried. He nodded enthusiastically._

_"Yeah! And Rae even wrote me a script, see? Okay...on with the wedding...loss...blah, blah, blah...um...something about health...yadda, yadda...hey! Does anyone have gum?" Gar asked the crowd. A few people held up a piece or two. "Great, could you throw it up here?" Suddenly, Kori was barraged by already-been-chewed gum, with Richard laughing in her face._

_"Stop!" she screeched. They stopped._

_"Yeah, so," Gar continued, his voice now accompanied by loud smacking sounds. "Do you wanna get married to Kori, Rich?" _

_Richard scoffed. "Of course not. But I don't have a choice, do I? Just say the next line..."_

"NO!" Kori screamed, waking up. She'd dozed off hours before the wedding, having not gotten any sleep last night. Rachel, her maid of honor, hurried in, looking scared.

"Is something wrong, Kori?" she asked. Kori sank back in her chair, trying to calm herself down.

"N-no...p-please, do not make Gar the priest at my wedding," Kori pleaded. Rachel gave her a strange look.

"Who in their right mind would make Gar a priest? Now get ready. We've got three hours." Kori nodded, trying to erase the dream from her mind. Did Richard still love her? Did he still want to marry her? Was he even here? A lot could happen in the time that she was asleep, however long. What if he had run off with Kitten?

"Rachel, stay, please," Kori begged. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You're going to be fine, Kori. As much as I hate to admit it, Dick is a pretty great guy. I promise, if anything goes wrong, just call me and we can punch him out together." Kori smiled a little bit, but was not altogether reassured.

"I want to see him," said Kori.

"You know you can't. It's wedding tradition, the bride can't see the groom, or vice-versa, before the wedding starts. Or whatever," sighed Rachel.

"I still want to see him," Kori said stubbornly.

"I know. And I want a rainbow and a unicorn and a field of flowers, but that's not gonna happen, is it? Now get dressed." Kori sighed and did as she was told, slipping into her bright white wedding gown. It was sleeveless, and she had matching white gloves that came up past her elbow to put on after that. The dress hugged her curves up until her hips, where it flared out far more than Kori thought necessary, but she didn't mind. Beautiful embroidery covered most of the torso area, with a small, sparkling emerald stitched on every inch or two. The bottom was all white, and the dress had an impressive train. Rachel helped zipper up the back, and Kori was always surprised by how tight it felt.

"We should have done a rehearsal, Rachel," Kori whispered fervently.

"Well, we would have, if someone hadn't run away..." Kori blushed, still wishing she'd had time to practice everything.

"But what if he does not like how this looks? He will be displeased, and will not want to marry me anymore, and accept the constant whinings of that ooze monster Kitten, and we will--" Rachel shushed her and turned her around.

"Believe me, Kori, Dick's gonna _love_ seeing you in this." Kori turned to glance at the mirror again and blushed. It was almost too tight, but accented her figure perfectly. "I forgot...there are gonna be men in the crowd...expect a few wolf whistles, Kori, and I don't mean from Dick." Kori's blush turned even more red.

"Rachel, I want to see Richard!" she cried hysterically. Rachel rolled her eyes and reached into her pocket.

"I've got something for you." She handed Kori a picture, a very familiar one at that. A man stood, leaning easily against a wall, with his arms around her, his messy ebony locks splayed across his face, and he was smiling widely. It was taken a few days ago, when they had gone on a 'date' downtown. Kori smiled and hugged the picture close.

"Thank you, Rachel." Rachel shrugged, and in came Toni and Karen. Toni had just returned from her honeymoon with Alan, and the two of them were delighted to hear the wedding was on again. Toni was doing Kori's make up, and Karen was fixing her hair.

"She's nervous," Rachel warned.

"No problem, so was I, Kori. It gets a lot easier when you get out there. And I was just talking to Dick, he's just as nervous and just as in love with you, I promise," Toni assured. Kori smiled, oblivious to whatever they were doing.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah, I was wondering when you'd ask. I'm on it," replied Rachel exasperatedly. Kori giggled, watching her leave the room. She came back a few minutes later. "He says he loves you too, Kori, and he wanted to make sure you were okay in here. I told him you were throwing up, and--" There were two loud bangs on the door. "And that would be him."

Kori jumped out of her seat, running to the door, ignoring Karen and Toni's protests. "Richard!"

"Kori? You okay?" he asked from the other side of the door.

"I am fine, merely nervous. Rachel was pulling your arm."

"Leg. That little..." She heard Richard slump on to the door.

"Richard? Are you undamaged?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, just a little nervous too, I guess." There was a pause, in which Karen and Toni waved her back over so they could finish their jobs, but Kori shook her head. She held on to the doorknob, keeping it closed.

"Richard? You are not...reconsidering, are you?" she asked quietly.

"No, Kori, of course not! I'd be crazy to!" He tried to open the door, but she held it closed.

"I knew you would try that," she giggled.

"I can't wait until this is over. Stupid tradition, we're not even superstitious. I can see you if I want," he grumbled. Kori's smile grew broader.

"I love you, Richard."

"Love you too, Kori." She happily made her way back to the seat Karen and Toni had pulled out.

"Hey, Kori? Galfore's here. Do you want me to bring him in here?" asked Rachel. Kori's happiness dissolved for a minute.

"No thank you, Rachel."

"He's your father, Kori. He's going to talk to you sooner or later about this. Might as well be now."

Kori shook her head sadly, causing Karen to curse. After apologizing, she answered Rachel. "He is my guardian. Not my father." Rachel, Toni, and Karen weren't sure what to say to this, so they quickly changed the subject.

"What made you take Dick back?" asked Karen interestedly. She'd heard from Vic, Rachel, and Gar about the whole story. Toni had heard it from Kori herself, and tried to concentrate on not messing up Kori's makeup while listening as well.

"I am not sure, but if you had been in my place, you would have as well. He was _very _sincere in his apologies," Kori explained.

"So you don't love him? You're just marrying him because he's good at apologizing?" asked Toni scornfully. The two of them stopped what they were doing, and even Rachel looked up from sorting Kori's bouquet.

"Of course not!" Kori replied, aghast. "These last two weeks have been heaven on Earth. It would be impossible not to fall in love with him."

"Kori, I want you to seriously think about this. You know, you _do_ have a choice, no matter what Bruce says. You've still got to say 'I do' at that altar, not him. Are you sure this is what you want? I, for one, would rather you not spend the rest of your life drowned in misery," said Rachel.

Kori laughed. "'Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance,'" she quoted. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Figures. If _you_ don't like romance novels, then I don't know who would."

Toni and Karen finished up a few minutes later.

"You like it?" Karen asked. Kori glanced at herself in the mirror and squealed.

"Glorious! Oh, thank you, friends!" She hugged each one of them in turn, and Rachel as well. Karen had set her hair up princess-style, with locks left down on either side to frame her face. Toni had outlined and accented her beautiful green eyes, adding a little blush to her cheekbones. They had to admit, Kori didn't need much more. "This is even more wonderful than Bruce's hired cosmeticians could have done!"

"Aw, it was nothing, Kori. Although, it would've been a lot faster if you hadn't gone to talk to Dick," replied Karen. Kori shrugged, grinning. "Are you sure it isn't bad luck to even talk? Or are you just not allowed to see?"

"I do not believe it matters. I am not superstitious, and I believe our marriage shall be wonderful...if not at least normal."

Rachel huffed. "Coming from the girl who nearly had a panic attack two minutes ago." Kori giggled, excited beyond belief. Thirty more minutes.

There was another knock on the door. Rachel opened it to reveal Galfore. Kori stiffened, not entirely ready to forgive him yet. "Korina, my little bumgorf, you look beautiful!" Galfore exclaimed, walking up to embrace her. She backed away slightly.

"Thank you." Rachel, Karen, and Toni took this as a cue to leave.

"Kori? Are you well? We were all so worried when you left, and--"

"I am fine."

"Oh." The two stood in silence for a little bit while Kori turned away, attempting to fix her already perfect dress as an excuse to not talk to Galfore. He laid a hand on her shoulder, and she flinched instinctively. "Korina, you do not really believe I would sell you like that."

"I do not know what to believe."

"I merely thought you and Richard Grayson would be happy, when Bruce brought up the matter. I had no idea." Kori stared at the mirror, still fluffing and worrying her dress. "Koma sends her good wishes," sighed Galfore heavily. He started to leave.

"Where is she? What happened to her?" asked Kori, curiosity overwhelming her.

"Ah, I forgot. Koma is still in jail. She tried to steal this." He held up a necklace, with a single, gigantic, green gem. Kori gasped.

"The Centauri moon diamond? But how did she steal it? It has been in our family for generations!" Galfore shook his head.

"After your parents' deaths, it was given to the Mauritus Museum, as it is one of a kind. As you were to be wed, we needed it back. However, Koma wished to take it for her own, and stole it from the museum. They would not have minded giving it to her, if she had just asked first." Galfore chuckled a little bit.

"But it is rightfully hers! She is the eldest in our family!"

"No, Korina. It was to go to the first _wed_ in the family. Not the eldest. Koma has had her eye on it for quite some time, now. Do you understand, Korina?" Kori sank into a chair. She understood, alright. Galfore _had_ used her, but not in the sense she had thought. This diamond had been passed down from generation to generation in the Anders family, and it was rumored to have come off of a meteorite that had landed on Earth long ago. Galfore had not wanted Koma to have it, and Bruce had wanted money. A win-win situation. Only, Koma hadn't seen it that way, and tried to steal it herself. The museum hadn't known which sister was getting married, so they would have given it to Koma even if she had just walked up to the front desk and requested it. Kori's head hurt with all of the new information.

"So, in a way, Richard was right," she murmured.

"No, my bumgorf. I believed you more trustworthy. I did not wish for your eternal unhappiness." Kori glanced up. It wasn't like Galfore to pick favorites, no matter how many horrible things Koma did. She stood up and hugged him.

"Thank you, Galfore." He pulled away and fastened the necklace around her neck.

"You are welcome. I believe, however, it is time for us to go." Kori nearly fainted. With all of this, she'd forgotten she had a wedding in less than ten minutes. Taking a deep breath and trying to control the smile on her face, she picked up her bouquet and took Galfore's offered arm. He opened the door and they walked down the deserted hallway, where Rachel, Karen, and Toni came to help her with her train. The giant doors to the even more giant hall opened, and Kori's vision completely blurred. All she could see was Richard, and she wasn't sure of anything else around her. It was taking every ounce of her self control not to run up next to him.

The walk seemed a mile long, and it may well have been, for the hall had to be huge enough to seat the people Bruce had invited. She made it, finally, and was now attempting to keep herself from collapsing in Richard's arms. He grinned at her, mouthing 'hi.' She rolled her eyes, not that he could see, trying to concentrate on the priest next to her, which thankfully, was not Gar.

"We have gathered here today to join Korina Luanne Anders and Richard John Grayson in holy matrimony," the priest droned. Kori gulped, unsure if he would be sufficient to keep her attention off of Richard for even a few minutes. Richard's hand brushed against hers as the priest talked, and she blushed furiously. This was going to be a _long_ few minutes.

"The bride and groom have prepared their own vows for each other," the priest said, giving the cue. Richard began.

"Kori, even in the short time we've spent together, we've been through almost everything. To say 'I love you' almost isn't enough. You've turned my life upside down, and I've never been happier. I love you more than anything, Kori. So much." He tried to rid himself of the emotion that had crept into his voice, and Kori's eyes glistened with tears. Were weddings some form of torture? All she wanted to do was hold him forever right now, and she still had a good ten minutes to go.

"Richard, I made a mistake." A huge gasp arose from the crowd, and Richard's eyes widened. Kori waved it off. "Not in that sense. I have made a mistake running away from you, trying to hate you, when I knew I could not. I love you Richard, and I never believed in love at the first sight, but when I first came to America, you showed kindness to me, against all odds. I was just too blind to see anything. I was acting like a child, and yet, you took me in, giving me chance after chance. I have not yet met anyone with a heart as great as yours, and I doubt I ever will. No matter how hidden your intentions, everything you had done turned out for the best. Had it been anyone else, I would not be here today, as joyful as I am now. I thank you, for bringing this light in my life."

Sighs of relief were heard throughout the hall, Bruce's being the loudest. Richard's face turned slightly pink, but the priest began to speak again. "If anyone here believes--"

"MMPH!" Everyone turned towards the back of the room, where a pink-clad lady was waving her arms around wildly, her mouth covered by Wally, who grinned and let go.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," he apologized.

"DICKIE-POO! You're mine! You can't marry her, you--" A burly security guard grabbed Kitten's arms and 'escorted' her out of the hall, amazingly indifferent to her struggling. Bruce glared, and the priest continued shakily.

"If...there is anyone else..."

"No one, she wasn't even supposed to be here. Just continue," ordered Bruce. The priest nodded.

"Richard Grayson, do you take Korina Anders as you lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, for better or worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And Korina Anders, do you take Richard Grayson as your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, for better or worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Kori replied without hesitation.

"Then by the power invested in me by the city of Gotham, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may--" The rest of the priest's words were drowned out when Richard lifted her veil and captured her lips in his.

"You know none of that's true," Richard murmured in her ear. "Everything you said is completely vice-versa."

"No...perhaps it applies to both of us." Kori had barely finished her statement before Richard kissed her again, which was starting to slightly disgust the crowd.

* * *

"How was your day at—mmph!" Kori began to ask Richard, but he had pressed his lips forcefully against hers, drowning out all response. After a few minutes of heated kissing, he pulled away, breathing hard. Kori smiled dazedly. "That bad?"

As Richard had told her, the first time he'd come home from a bad day at work, "I need something to brighten my day up." She could always tell what mood he was in by the way he responded when he came home. Today, he was extra aggravated. It was about a year into their marriage, and things could not have been going better, except for—

"Bruce," said Richard tersely. "He thinks I've been spending too much time with you. We come home after midnight _one time_ and he blows his top." Richard sat down on the sofa in a huff. Kori massaged his shoulders, giggling at what his next reaction might be.

"You cannot expect someone who has not learned to love to understand it," she replied wisely. Richard snorted.

"And who are you planning to set Bruce up with? The old lady down the street?" Kori giggled again and walked around the couch to sit in his lap.

"No one…" she said, kissing her husband happily before pulling away.

"Why are you smiling so much?" asked Richard suspiciously.

Kori leaned towards his ear and whispered, "We are going to have a baby." The look on Richard's face was priceless.

After a minute of shock, Richard gained his composure and grinned widely. He embraced her, with a definite gentle turn, and kissed her tenderly. "Best news I've heard all day."

* * *

Kori held little Mary in her arms, slightly disgruntled about being confined to a bed in the birthing suite. Still, she stroked her daughter's face, cooing every time the baby moved a little bit.

"Hey," Richard greeted them, pecking Kori on the lips and Mary on the cheek. "How are you two doing?"

Kori rolled her eyes. "Richard, you have been gone for one hour—"

"And I brought a guest." Kori looked up expectantly, and Bruce shuffled into the room, seeming uncomfortable.

"Dick, I've got clients in this hospital. Imagine what they think of me going into a _birthing suite_. At least you have a wife you can use as an excuse. I don't!"

"Then get one," said Richard airily. "Bruce, I have a daughter. Can you believe it?"

"Funnily enough, yeah, I can."

"C'mon. You're her grandfather, after all. Show a little enthusiasm!" Richard added playfully. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Grandfather?" Richard nodded, holding his stare. Bruce swallowed, nodding.

"Congratulations, you two."

Richard grinned. "Thanks."

Kori held Mary out to him, and he took her reluctantly. He passed a minute inspecting her, and then handed her back. Emotional moment over, he made the following report: "She's bound to end up as hotheaded as Dick and as stubborn as you." Kori smiled, taking it as a compliment. Bruce started walking out, but stopped at the door. "She's cute." He left.

* * *

"NOOOOO!" two-year-old Mary wailed, toddling over to Bruce and grabbing on to his leg. Bruce effortlessly took another step, glancing down, amused, at the girl who sat on his foot, pouting.

"I'm sorry, Mary, but I have to leave. I have business in Metropolis—"

"NO!" she screamed. Kori appeared, taking her daughter into her arms. Mary promptly burst into tears, and Kori attempted to soothe her.

"Shush, my child, your Grandpa shall be back soon," she murmured.

"She won't…hate me, will she?" asked Bruce, a little hesitantly. Kori smiled.

"Of course not. Now go, before she remembers that you were leaving." Richard walked in the room, grinning when Mary yelled for him.

"Hey, Mary. How are you?" he asked, lifting her out of Kori's arms and blowing a raspberry into her stomach. Mary squealed with delight, her earlier episode forgotten. Bruce left without a word, afraid to upset her again.

"It is time for your nap, Mary," Kori announced. Mary looked slightly dazed for a second, and then laid her head down on Richard's shoulder, imitating sleep. Kori laughed, taking her daughter in he arms.

"Yes, Mary, a nap." Kori carried Mary up to her room, with Richard in tow. Mary fell asleep almost immediately, as always. She was the sweetest child Kori and Richard could have ever asked for, besides her issues with Bruce's business trips.

Richard wrapped his arms around his wife's waist from behind, kissing her neck affectionately. "I love you, Kori."

Kori leaned back into his embrace, sighing in pleasure. "I love you as well, Richard. Everything is so wonderfully perfect. If only it could stay this way forever…" Richard smiled, turning Kori around to face him.

"We'll always be like this, Kori. One big, happy family." He swept her up so he was carrying her bridal style. "Now go ahead and make that as sappy a sentence as you want."

* * *

Mary glanced over her boyfriend's homework. Helping Dylan out had become a regular activity for her, since he seemed to inherit his father, Gar's, brains.

"Dude, your parents are awesome. They're like the nicest people in the universe, and they don't yell at each other every minute of the day," Dylan noted. Mary smiled.

"You know your parents don't really fight. My mom says Rach and Gar argue to show they love each other."

"Yeah, well, I wish they didn't love each other so much," Dylan grumbled. Mary laughed. Dylan always knew how to make her smile. "Come on, Mary, then your mom's philosophy says _your_ parents don't love each other at all. I've never heard them yell, let alone at each other."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I doubt it too, but then I walk in the next room where they were trying to make out with no one noticing."

"Make out? Sounds like a good idea," smirked Dylan. Mary stuck her tongue out at him.

"Seriously, though. My parents used to fight all the time."

"You're joking."

"No, really. It all started when my mom and dad got these pictures…"

* * *

Sorry, really bad ending. Anyways...it's done! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, and watch out for my next story, which is as of yet untitled. Hehe.

Review please!


End file.
